Issei Leviathan
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: The original Leviathan died. However, in death, things are not necessarily over. The spirit of the original Leviathan finds its way to the body of Issei Hyoudou and from there, Issei Leviathan was born. Not content to wallow in old grudges, Issei Leviathan sets out to fulfil his original goal before his passing. To prove his dominance, as the one true serpent with no equal.
1. Leviathan

**I know, I did it again, another story… I need to stop, but I just get too many good ideas. I was on the bus to Uni and thinking of how to get Serafall with Issei in Heart of a Dragon, then lamented the fact that Grayfia can pretty much never be with Issei, then, it a twist of luck, I had been working through my backlog of new chapters (seriously, I have had no time to read and still have about 40+ chapters to get through) and happened to read the latest chapter of The destroyer of heaven, which helped spark the gears in my mind. By the time I had come home, I had most of the background settled, I just needed to come up with my main plot point. Flashback to Serafall and Grayfia and ta-da, my idea was born: Issei Leviathan.**

 **To start off, Issei will be very OOC in the first chapter, but eventually he will start to show more of his canon traits, due to reasons I won't explain yet, as they give away a part of the story.**

 **If you didn't realise, this will obviously have Issei/Serafall/Grayfia… but there is also another person who I was struggling to put in both my other DxD stories… who just so happens to fit nicely into the plot for this one… so the lucky third addition will be: Rossweisse.**

 **However, I can't think of anyone else for Issei's harem right now, especially since he has set the bar really high and whoever he gets with needs to be really, really strong, once again, for reasons I won't explain yet, as they give away a part of the story.**

 **Although, I bet none of you expected me to ever do a Issei-devil story, since some of you have decided I am set against devils and a Rias-hater… which isn't true, looking at you A Man's Heart reviewers who jump to conclusions at chapter 2. Seriously, you guys need to trust me more on my stories. I can tell you everything that happens and why, but then why would you read the story?**

 **Well, that's all I really have to say for now, so enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1 – Leviathan

'Even if I have to sacrifice my life, to take one of the three faction leaders down, that is a worthy trade.' Said Katerea Leviathan, a busty bespectacled woman.

'Hmm, that isn't an equal trade to me.' Commented Azazel, leader of the fallen angels as he examined his left arm, wrapped up in Katerea's suicide attack.

As Azazel, clad in the armour of the Sacred Gear he had created, Downfall Dragon Spear, prepared to cut his arm off, the multitude of arms that burst from Katerea's form were suddenly severed, by a jet of water.

'Shame on you Katerea. A Leviathan does not commit suicide. A victory is not a victory if you are not there to witness it.' Said a deep, rumbling, baritone voice.

The two combatants turned to face the person who had interrupted their battle and both were noticeably shocked.

'Issei? What is the meaning of this?' Asked Azazel curiously.

'Oh, Governor of the Fallen, it has been some time.' Commented Issei conversationally.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' Shouted Katerea in rage.

'Know your place Katerea, you are much too young to mouth off to your own grandfather.' Said Issei coldly, getting a confused look from Azazel.

'Issei, are you feeling alright?' Questioned Azazel curiously.

'Of course, although, I suppose my awakening was rather sudden, I believe this should prove to be sufficient evidence to support my claim.' Said Issei, before twelve devil wings burst from his back and his power skyrocketed.

Everyone in the vicinity, mage, devil, and angel, turned to look at Issei in shock.

'This pressure… I have not felt anything like this for decades.' Commented Azazel in shock.

'Yes, the cycle of reincarnation is rather tenuous to grasp. I suppose being the original serpent would cause some delays, especially with my indomitable will and desires.' Said Issei calmly, before turning to Katerea again.

'Now, cease this foolishness. A Leviathan willing to give their life, merely to reclaim the underworld… how low has my name sunk since my death, that my descendants would be reduced to cannon fodder? I will change this from now on though. In the meantime, you will listen to me now, understand granddaughter.' Said Issei, focusing his energy on his descendant.

'O-of course.' Stuttered Katerea fearfully, before Issei let up his pressure.

'Good, with that out of the way.' Said Issei, before swiping his hand, causing all the invading mages to explode in a shower of gore, as their blood vessels haemorrhaged.

The gathered powers looked on in shock, barring Azazel and Michael, who had seen such power before.

Issei swiftly descended to the ground, shortly after which, Azazel joined him, keeping a fair distance from him, while Katerea ungracefully touched down.

'Hmph, embarrassing.' Scoffed Issei, before some of his energy burst towards Katerea and restored her clothes, while also revitalising her partially.

Rias hesitantly approached Issei, unsure of what was wrong with him.

'Issei, are you okay?' Asked Rias tentatively, as Issei turned his gaze on her.

'Ah, the Gremory princess who helped me regain my status as a devil. Thank you for the role you played in my awakening, but, I am afraid that I am no longer to serve under you.' Said Issei, before eight red chess pieces appeared in his hand.

Those gathered looked at him in shock.

'Issei! What did you do?' Asked Rias in shock, hand clasped to her mouth in worry.

'I do apologise, but a king such as I, will not bow to anyone, nothing personal of course.' Said Issei, as he walked up to Rias and dropped his pieces in front of her, which she quickly caught from falling to the floor.

Issei then walked over to Serafall Leviathan, the current Leviathan, and gave her a scrutinising glance.

'A Leviathan who utilises Ice magic… how peculiar… although, it is still a domain of water, so I suppose it fits. I will come by and test you some time, to ensure you are not soiling my name as well.' Said Issei, sparing a quick glance to Katerea, who flinched under his gaze.

'Issei, is there something you wish to tell us?' Questioned Sirzechs.

Issei looked at the crimson Satan, before looking past him, into the eyes of the Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation.

'You are the daughter of Lucifuge, are you not?' Questioned Issei rhetorically.

Grayfia looked at Issei in surprise, before a magic circle appeared around Issei's hands. Issei snapped his fingers causing the circle to shatter and instantaneously, Grayfia felt a chill run down her spine.

'You are, and it seems Lucifer's deal has been upheld… that devil always did keep his word to me in the end.' Commented Issei, with a small smirk.

Everyone's attention was suddenly brought to Azazel, when an attack was launched at him… by none other than his charge, Vali, the White Dragon Emperor.

'Ah, I was wondering when you would try something, Vali.' Said Azazel calmly, as he climbed out of the hole he had just been blasted into.

'Well, I would have done it differently, but now seemed like the right time.' Commented Vali, clad in his white armour.

Vali glared at Issei from under his mask.

'I suggest you not bite off more than you can chew, young Lucifer. Even your ancestor took me completely seriously when we sparred.' Said Issei dangerously, getting a few gasps of surprise.

'So, this isn't just some act, Issei… how surprising, for the two wielders of the Heavenly Dragons to be descendants of the original Satan.

'I am actually a reincarnation.' Stated Issei simply.

'All the same, I am now even more excited that you are to be my rival. A devil, and the holder of the Boosted Gear, how ironic.' Said Vali.

'Rival? I'm sorry to disappoint you, Vali, but you are just simply not a concern of mine anymore.' Dismissed Issei, causing the younger members gathered to look at Issei in shock.

'Really? You're ignoring me?' Questioned Vali, with a hint of steel in his tone.

'Nothing personal of course, but I have much, much more important things to deal with.' Said Issei calmly.

'And what is it that you wish to accomplish, Issei?' Questioned Michael.

'The same thing I wished to do before it was stolen from me by your creator.' Said Issei, glaring at the archangel.

'What could that be?' Asked Azazel curiously.

'Why should I tell any of you anything? There are only three people here I care about right now, my direct descendant, the one using my title and the one from Lucifuge.' Retorted Issei.

'Mou, can't you tell us, pretty please Mr. Leviathan?' Asked Serafall curiously.

Those gathered looked at her in shock, at how casually she was speaking to, if his words were to be believed, the original Leviathan.

'Hmm, well… since it is you asking… very well.' Said Issei, getting a few to look at him in thinly veiled disbelief.

'Michael, Azazel, I don't suppose either of you remember why the Satans fought against God?' Queried Issei, only to receive two negative responses.

'Well, Beelzebub and Asmodeus were merely sheep. They fought in the war because Lucifer and I did.' Said Issei, surprising a few of the devils.

'You see, the reason we fought was simple. While our reasons were the same, the motivations behind them were different. Lucifer fought to get revenge for being cast out of heaven, I'm sure you remember that, Michael.' Said Issei, getting a nod, from the angel who had cast out Lucifer.

'I too sought revenge against God, but not for any reason such as anger or indignation, no, I sought revenge for having my life's purpose taken away from me.' Said Issei, with a hint of anger in his tone.

'What would that be?' Asked Sirzechs curiously.

'I will not say, it is something wholly personal to me and me alone, although, given how we struggled to defeat God, I would have no doubt failed in my task. I believe, that for this reason, I have been wavering through the cycle of reincarnation. My dying will kept me from doing so prior, I believe, due to the single desire I possessed before my death: that of power. I needed more power, and in this vessel, I am the wielder of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig. For that reason, my will merged, with Issei Hyoudou… although, I suppose now, it is more appropriate to call me Issei Leviathan. My conscious will, having merged with Hyoudou, has now led to my new self. I am not truly the original Leviathan, as I am human to some extent and also dragon, having given up my left arm, but I am not a simple reincarnated devil anymore either, I have the memories and powers of the true Leviathan.' Said Issei calmly.

The brief silence was then shattered, as a new figure, wearing Chinese armour appeared.

'Vali, time to go.' Said Bikou, a descendant of the legendary Son Goku.

'Hmph, very well, but know this, Issei, we will have our fight.' Declared Vali, before he left with the new arrival.

'Hmm, I am surrounded by petulant children it seems.' Grunted Issei.

'So what do you plan to do now? Are you to reclaim the seat of Leviathan?' Asked Sirzechs curiously.

Issei looked over to Sirzechs, before glancing at Serafall and walking over to her. Serafall, to her credit, didn't flinch, and merely stared down the Leviathan. The stare off lasted well over a minute, causing tensions to rise among the group, before Issei suddenly smirked.

'No, I believe not. I think you forget, Leviathan is a title to all of you, but I am the original Leviathan and no one can take that from me… besides, I believe Serafall here will in fact become a true Leviathan.' Commented Issei.

'What do you mean, I am a true Leviathan.' Pouted Serafall, getting most gathered to look at her in exasperation and Katerea to grit her teeth.

Issei leaned in closer, until he was only a hairs breadth away from Serafall's face.

'Not yet my dear, but you will be. You will be mine.' Whispered Issei teasingly, into Serafall's right ear, getting chills to run down her spine.

'Also, Lucifuge, I believe you must not know, however, I'm sure you wondered why you could never feel an attraction to any devil before.' Said Issei, as he stood up and looked at the maid.

Grayfia's eyes widened, as she quickly pieced together the facts available to her and looked at Issei searchingly.

'Indeed, Lucifer and I were good friends and each offered a trade of sorts with each other. Although we usually saw eye-to-eye, in order to ensure we both had full support behind each other, we made a trade of sorts. I will not say what I gave and I won't say what I was promised, but I'm sure you are smart enough to gather from context, servant to the house of Lucifer… the original Lucifer, mind you.' Said Issei, confirming Grayfia's suspicions.

'Now, I will be off, I need to take care of some business, but I will come by to the Underworld soon and announce my presence. Of course, with one of the original Satan back, I do believe that many of those discontent with your current government, will fall in line, especially once I complete all my arrangements… and then some.' Said Issei, sparing a smirk at the confused Serafall.

'Now, come Katerea, there is much to be done!' Ordered Issei, causing his descendant to quickly rush to his side, before a large magic circle with the symbol for Leviathan appeared under the two.

'Oh, and just as an aside, I'll throw in my vote for peace. After all, it will help me achieve my life's ambition.' Said Issei, before he and Katerea disappeared.

The younger devils all released a heavy sigh once Issei left, as he had not stopped exuding his power, making it difficult for them to breathe and move.

'Well, I must say, this meeting did not go at all the way I expected it too.' Commented Azazel.

'That's putting it mildly. To think, one of the original Satan would come back, reincarnated in the form of Issei Hyoudou, holder of the Boosted Gear.' Added Michael.

'Well, in any case, I do believe we achieved what we set out to achieve in this meeting, that of peace between the three factions. It also appears that Issei will in fact bring back some of the dissenters of the Old Satan faction as well, which is immensely beneficial for us, devils in particular, as it will reduce the chance of a civil war immensely.' Said Sirzechs.

'Although, I do wonder what he wants from Serafall and Grayfia.' Said Azazel curiously.

'I believe I know what he wants from me.' Said Grayfia, sending a pointed glance at Sirzechs.

'Well, we both knew the charade was dated.' Conceded Sirzechs, with a nod to Grayfia, confusing those around them.

'What charade?' Asked Azazel curiously.

'That is personal.' Said Grayfia coldly.

'I see.' Said Azazel, with a knowing smirk.

 _-line break-_

The two Leviathan appeared in a dark forest.

'Now Katerea, explain to me why my line has become so weak?' Questioned Issei, glaring at his descendant.

'What do you mean, your line is as strong as ever, the line of Leviathan?' Protested Katerea nervously.

'Is that why my most defining ability is not used by my descendant?' Asked Issei, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Katerea looked at Issei in confusion, before a spear of sharpened water came dangerously close to her left eye, flowing rapidly back and forth in place, maintaining its shape.

'The Leviathan was the serpent with dominion over water, yet I did not see you use it against Azazel at all. Do you not understand the power of the Leviathan? Have you forgotten why my name was feared? My name wasn't feared because of a meaningless title, it was because the battlefields I fought on were awash with blood. Even the Sitri clan, those known to specialise in water-based magic, were nothing compared to me… so why, has my descendant become weak?' Questioned Issei.

'That new Leviathan is a Sitri! So I set out to defeat her without my own magical prowess!' Growled Katerea.

'Pride? You are not a Lucifer, Katerea. I know the truth so don't deny it.' Said Issei commandingly.

'Fine! It was because she took what should have been mine! I am the true Leviathan, not that childish girl!' Shouted Katerea in frustration.

'If you had acknowledged the truth, you wouldn't have been in this mess. A true Leviathan draws power from their envy. Denying it, along with your true powers, is why you are weak, which we will soon rectify.' Said Issei, before starting to walk deeper into the forest, expecting his descendant to follow after him.

As the duo waded deeper into the forest, Katerea started to notice her surroundings.

'Why did you bring us to the Forest of Familiars?' Asked Katerea curiously.

'Good, you noticed.' Said Issei approvingly.

'Well, to answer your question, I am here to regain my old friend, one who has been with me since the beginning.' Said Issei calmly.

Issei continued walking until he reached a large cave, with water flowing around it, forming a shallow pool in the centre. Issei stepped into the pool and waited, telling Katerea to wait on land.

A deep rumbling sound was heard and seemed to be approaching Issei, who stood there unmoved. Eventually, when the sound of stamping claws slamming against the ground became deafening, a vicious looking scaled head, not too dissimilar from a dragon head, emerged… quickly followed by eight more. Two thick webbed wings came into sight along with a heavily spined, scaly body.

Katerea felt her blood run cold, as the Nine-Headed Hydra was finally revealed. She unconsciously backed up a step, before looking on in shock, when the creature brought its head towards Issei in a small bow, who then patted the creature on one of its many heads.

'It is good to see you once again, old friend.' Said Issei fondly.

Katerea finally managed to overcome her shock and speak.

'Old friend? The Nine-Headed Hydra is one of the most evil familiars, one who would even kill its own master.' Said Katerea fearfully.

'Of course, for there has and always will be, only one master that the Nine-Headed Hydra would bow to. A true Leviathan of course. If you were a true Leviathan, you would not fear one of my most trusted comrades during my life. If you were a true Leviathan, even he would bow to you.' Said Issei.

The Hydra looked at Katerea, before exhaling in a manner, which Katerea identified, as contempt.

'It appears that Umimaru does not recognise you as a true Leviathan.' Commented Issei, continuing to pat a head of the Hydra.

'Umimaru? What kind of a name is that?' Asked Katerea, with a huff, only to freeze when she heard nine growls.

'Umi, for he has dominion over the sea. The Nine-Headed Hydra has no equal in the water. The Leviathan should also have mastery of water, Katerea.' Chided Issei, before turning back to Umimaru.

'Will you serve with me once again, old friend?' Requested Issei.

The Hydra gurgled, in what Katerea assumed, was contentment.

'Thank you, I will be sure to bring you a treat next time.' Said Issei, before a magic circle with the symbol of Leviathan glowed under the Hydra, bathing it in a pale glow, before fading.

Issei stepped away from the serpent, causing it to let out a small grunt of unhappiness, before turning around and retreating back into its cave.

'Now then, tell me what has become of the house of Leviathan?' Demanded Issei.

'Most perished in the civil war...' Informed Katerea hesitantly.

Issei's eyes hardened at this, causing Katerea to flinch.

'Are you to tell me, the noble line of Leviathan has nearly become extinct?' Asked Issei dangerously.

Katerea hesitantly nodded, before a wave of immense power burst from Issei, causing her to drop to her knees from the sheer malice coming from the energy. Issei's power eventually receded, allowing Katerea to stand and breathe comfortably again.

'This displeases me greatly… but also pleases my recent reincarnation.' Said Issei calmly.

'What do you mean?' Asked Katerea in confusion.

'Simple, if my line is dying out, I will just start rebuilding it.' Said Issei.

'You mean…' Said Katerea, before trailing off.

'Yes, a harem. Although, my line will be strong, I will not tolerate any weakness in my mates… and I believe I have two in mind already.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

Katerea thought for a moment, before scowling.

'Please tell me… you're not suggesting who I think you are.' Groused Katerea.

'Well, if she wants to use the name of Leviathan, she might as well help bring it back.' Said Issei, with a shrug.

Katerea growled for a second, before chuckling.

'Heh, that would make her my grandmother… that is so not right, but at least I can call her an old hag.' Muttered Katerea, but Issei heard her.

'You do realise you are older than her, right?' Questioned Issei.

'Don't take this from me! If you're going to start sticking it physically to my rival, then I'm sticking it to her verbally!' Shouted Katerea.

'You're acting rather petulant, granddaughter.' Commented Issei, with a small amused smile.

'It is your fault, your presence is changing me and I can't explain why.' Defended Katerea.

'No doubt, due to a lack of any elderly guidance and the chance to be childish. You were merely a suppressed adult before, acting the way you thought you needed to, but now, you are acting the way you really want to.' Explained Issei.

'So you're saying I was just a repressed kid acting like an adult?' Said Katerea, with narrowed eyes.

'More or less, it happened a lot during the war. Parents dying left, right and centre, led to kids trying to emulate them.' Shrugged Issei.

Katerea was silent at this, before Issei started walking towards her.

'Come, I would like to see the state of the Leviathan line now, take me to what remains of it.' Said Issei.

'Ok, but don't explode when you see what the state of it is.' Said Katerea apprehensively.

'If need be, I will just destroy a few mountains.' Said Issei nonchalantly, getting Katerea to sweat-drop, before she formed a magic circle under their feet.

 ****

 **Ok, so there are two things I need to ask really quickly:**

 **First, would you guys mind me using characters from other fandoms? I was thinking of either all, or a subset of: Cobra/Erik and Kinana from Fairy Tail, Orochimaru and Anko from Naruto and Renji from Bleach. Please let me know if you would prefer me to not add characters from other fandoms.  
If I do add them, they will become rather significant to the story. If you notice the common theme between them, you'll know why.**

 **Secondly, I have been doing a lot of deliberation and I have contemplated cutting down my harems from my other DxD stories. What this would mean, would be shifting people from, say, Heart of a Dragon, to this one and modifying who is in the harem for A Man's Heart… so my question is; and I will ask this on my other stories as well (half of the next chapter for A Man's Heart is done by the way), but would you prefer for me to cut down my harems a little?**

 **Some ideas I've been thinking of, were moving Rias to the harem for this one, dropping Xenovia from Heart of a Dragon and focusing on her in A Man's Heart instead, possibly shifting Yasaka to this one as opposed to A Man's Heart. Dropping Serafall and Rossweisse from Heart of a Dragon to focus on them more in this. Basically, here is what I am currently thinking of.**

 **HOD: Irina, Akeno, Raynare, Ravel, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Ophis.**

 **AMH: Gabriel, Kuroka, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Le Fay.  
Maybe Akeno and Raynare (I have a few ideas I'm working with).**

 **IL: Serafall, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Rias, Yasaka.**

 **So that's what I'm thinking as of now. I really don't want to use the same people in each harem, so it doesn't get boring, but some I just can't help have in two, such as: Irina, Kuroka and Ravel, as I really like all three quite a bit and they mesh well with Issei, not to mention, I've already developed their relationships to a point in each story, that taking them out would just be stupid.**

 **In any case, any and all feedback is appreciated. The next few updates will be for my Fairy Tail stories, but like I said, I've almost got half of the next chapter for AMH done.  
That's all for now and please, PM or review to give me feedback on my two questions.  
Thanks.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	2. Coin

**Firstly, sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I was really unsure about how to proceed. I had a good discussion with one of my patrons (I started a , so if you can support me, I'd really appreciate it, so I don't need to take a long hiatus. The link to and details describing the situation, are on my profile page) and I now know how I want to proceed.**

 **I will add characters from other media, however, I will integrate them into the currently existing DxD media. I won't say how, since it will be covered in this chapter, however, I am going to change who I add. There will be a few other additions I didn't mention last chapter and I will take out a few from the five I listed previously.**

 **As for Issei, I told you first chapter was him being really OOC and that will be addressed in this chapter as well.**

 **I've also decided not to mess with my harems, so for this story right now, the harem is Serafall, Grayfia and Rossweisse. They are in for sure, but others may be added later.**

 **Enjoy.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2 – Coin

As Katerea and Issei appeared outside a somewhat lavish, five story mansion, Issei started at it unhappily.

'Why is it so small?' Asked Issei, with a small frown.

'Um, downsizing?' Supplied Katerea nervously.

'Katerea, what exactly have you been doing for the past few decades? If your answer is building a mindless grudge against the current Leviathan and as a result, you let our line crumble, I'll be very annoyed.' Said Issei sternly.

'Um… sorry?' Said Katerea questioningly.

'You will be.' Said Issei, with narrowed eyes, causing Katerea to gulp.

As the duo entered the building, Issei looked around curiously.

'Katerea, where is everyone?' Asked Issei, causing Katerea to sweat.

'I'm sure they are just in their rooms busying themselves.' Said Katerea nervously.

Issei flared his power for a moment and waited. As the seconds ticked by, Katerea grew more and more nervous, until finally someone arrived. The person who arrived was a tall man, with very pale skin. He had waist length black hair, with the front strands falling to his shoulders. His face was long and quite thin, with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes, with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He was wearing black pants and a grey tunic, over a black shirt, coupled with a thick purple rope belt, tied in a large knot at the back. He wore open toed black sandals and had his legs bandaged up to mid-calf and to complete his look, wore black and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

Shortly after the man arrived, two other people appeared as well, a man and a woman. The man was of average height and possessed a slim build and tanned skin. His maroon hair was spiky and styled up, aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He had a scar over his right eye, which was closed, but his left eye revealed a purple pupil, also with a slit, like the other man. He possessed many snake like features as well, such as having slanted eyes and a rather flat nose. His attire consisted of an elaborate whitish coat, with a purple inner lining and cuffs, intricately decorated by silver-coloured motifs. Studs lined the chest and high collar of the coat and armbands made of metal, were affixed around the middle of his upper arm. Under the coat, the man wore a dark shirt and also sported a pair of crimson leather pants, held up by a studded belt, with similar styled belts circling diagonally around his thighs and simple brown shoes completed the look.

The last person to arrive was a woman, who unlike the other two, appeared relatively normal in comparison. She had a round face and possessed violet hair, which reached her shoulders, along with green eyes. She wore a lime green coloured blouse, with a green neckline and trim, combined with a long white skirt and wore green boots to complete her look. She was rather curvaceous as well, but also held a friendly smile, clashing strangely with the other two, who wore expressions of boredom and apathy respectively.

'Three? You tell me there are three people left in the Leviathan household and none of them are even devils.' Issei said, looking to Katerea in disappointment.

Katerea gave a nervous laugh, which made Issei pinch his nose in frustration.

'I'm getting Evil Pieces then. This is not acceptable.' Declared Issei tiredly, before regaining a calm disposition and looking at the three.

'Although, a creation from Yamata no Orochi's body and a mage imbued with his poison… I'm honestly intrigued. Such a thing should be impossible.' Said Issei curiously.

'I'm surprised you could know that just by looking at us.' Commented the pale man.

'I am the original Leviathan, recognising all serpentine traits and their dominion was… is, one of my unique talents.' Explained Issei, before turning to the woman.

'You however confuse me. You have no serpentine traits, yet I clearly feel… something from you. You feel like a mage as well, but strangely, also like a familiar.' Said Issei intrigued.

'Well, you would be right on both accounts. I was cursed into a serpentine form and served as a familiar, but, once it was broken, I learned magic as well.' Said the woman.

'I don't suppose the two of you would mind explaining, just exactly how you came to possess features of Yamata no Orochi?' Questioned Issei.

'Through alchemy and magic, a piece of his flesh was given consciousness. I am this consciousness. I possess the abilities of Yamata no Orochi, being able to transform into a large eight headed serpent as well, but retain no memories of his life. I am also essentially immortal. As long as a single cell of my being survives, I can regrow from it endlessly. To add to this, I possess a weaker version of the Kusanagi. It rests within me, but I can call it out as I wish. It doesn't not possess a powerful holy aura, but it is damaging due to the poison coating it.' Explained the pale man.

Issei nodded, before turning to the darker skinned man.

'I was a mage as well. She served as my familiar for some time as well.' Said the man, gesturing to the woman at his side.

'One day, a powerful magician came recruiting for strong subjects. I proved to be immensely durable and possessed magic and a constitution that would work well towards achieving the man's goals. I do not know how, but somehow, he procured a sample of Yamata no Orochi's poison and using magic, embedded it into a sphere containing its power, called a lacrima. After that, the lacrima was forceful implanted into me. During the implantation process, I lashed out wildly and brought the man to death's door. He clung to life only long enough, to exclaim I had become the ultimate mage, before dying.

'Very interesting.' Said Issei thoughtfully, before turning to Katerea.

'I'll spare the mountain my wrath, as while not numerous, these three are very valuable and unique. That being said, I expect more from you in the future, Katerea.' Said Issei.

'O-of course.' Stammered Katerea quickly.

'Good. I will go take care of what I must now, so do try to not sully our name anymore. However, before I go, what are your names?' Asked Issei, turning to the three at the end.

'Orochimaru.' Said the pale man apathetically.

'Cobra.' Said the maroon haired man, in an equally bored tone.

'I'm Kinana, nice to meet you.' Said the woman happily.

'I see, I will remember your names. I will also allow you to refer to me as you wish, either as Leviathan or Issei, I look forward to working with the three of you.' Said Issei, before a magic circle appeared under his feet and he disappeared.

'How did I not know of all this?' Asked Katerea, once had left.

'You never asked.' Grunted Cobra.

'That and I find you both petulant and annoying.' Said Orochimaru, before leaving.

'In all fairness, your presence is also not as commanding as Issei's.' Added Kinana, before leaving with Cobra.

 _-line break-  
_ **  
**"Now, time to deal with Hyoudou." Thought Issei, appearing near a small lake in the familiar forest, quite close to where Umimaru dwelled.

Issei closed his eyes and delved into his mind, finding the original Issei Hyoudou and surprisingly, next to him was Ddraig.

'Finally! Now explain what you did to me, body stealer!' Shouted an indignant Issei Hyoudou, who didn't appreciate having his body hijacked.

'Hmm, I won't call myself a body stealer, this is your body after all… I'm more of an extra consciousness.' Said Leviathan.

'What do you mean?' Asked Hyoudou.

'Simply put, you are a person who fit all the prerequisites for my being. The potential for immense growth, a link with serpents, an unwavering drive and the ability to grow and learn from your mistakes. That, coupled with immense envy, made you my perfect host. Although, your envy is interesting, in that it is envy for men who can attain numerous women… like that Phoenix boy.' Said Leviathan.

'That doesn't explain why I got shoved in here though.' Said Hyoudou in confusion.

'That was because I am more powerful than you and needed to take control. I'd be happy to let you out and even be in control of this body, provided you agree to all my terms. This is your body after all and while I can control it, I'd rather not. You are the one the immense growth factor and unwavering drive, something I always lacked, which no doubt helped lead to my undoing.' Said Leviathan.

'What are your terms then?' Asked Hyoudou in surprise.

'Aside from you agreeing to help me achieve my dream, only the ability to take control when a serious matter comes up. When dealing with high ranking devils, or recruiting people to our cause for instance. While you have ambition, you have little tact and common sense. I will of course help you. Teach you how to best manipulate and influence people, which will help you attain the harem you so deeply desire. Doing so will help me after all, as I do need to repopulate the Leviathan line, especially after the catastrophe Katerea has created. *sigh* I still remember when she was a bright eyed child who enjoyed reading books and playing with serpents… now she has gotten too involved in titles and politics, quite regrettable.' Said Leviathan.

'That's it?' Asked Hyoudou in shock.

'Of course, what more would I need? There is not a great deal you can actually provide me with and this is all I desire, my envy has waned greatly during the cycle of reincarnation and I only wish to carry out my goals and see my line prosper. That is why I need you. You still have your drive, whereas mine is lacking for the task I seek to complete.' Explained Leviathan.

'Well, in that case, I suppose I can agree to your terms… as long as you help me get my harem.' Said Hyoudou thoughtfully.

'Easily done. I did have my own before dying, it should be very easy to build up another one.' Said Leviathan dismissively.

'Then you've got yourself a deal!' Said Hyoudou in excitement.

'Excellent, go to Umimaru after this then. You need to train your body up, in order to wield my magic properly. Tell him to give you the wild water training. It will do wonders for you.' Said Leviathan calmly, before Hyoudou disappeared from the mindscape, regaining control of his body.

 **'That boy is too impulsive for his own good.' Muttered Ddraig, realising Issei hadn't even asked what the goal he had to accomplish was, upon hearing he would get a harem.**

'Yes, but I'll make sure to teach him better in the future. I do need to have every advantage I can right now though, in order to get my way.' Admitted Leviathan.

 **'What exactly is your goal anyway?' Asked Ddraig curiously.**

'I want to reign as the strongest serpent. In order to be unchallenged in that regard, I need to topple the best.' Said Leviathan.  
 **  
'You couldn't possibly mean you wish to face Ophis or Great Red.' Said Ddraig in disbelief.**

'Think bigger.' Commented Leviathan, with a smirk.

 **'You're mad! If you couldn't even defeat God on your own, how could you possibly defeat that thing?' Questioned Ddraig in shock.**

'That is why I need a host with drive and an immense growth factor. You are just a lovely bonus Ddraig, but I'm sure you will be just as invaluable as those other two aspects.' Confessed Leviathan.

 **'There are limits to even my power. In time one can use them to kill a God, but that thing may just be stronger than even that. You'd be a fool to try and defeat it alone.' Said Ddraig.**

'True, which is why I have no desire to face it alone. I will see to it that I can gather a few who can assist me in my goal. After all, a four pronged attack was needed to match God, I can only imagine what needs to be done to beat that thing.' Commented Leviathan.

 **'I still think this is foolhardy… although my host has already proven unusual, this only adds to that. I may as well enjoy the ride, for if that is your end goal, there is a good chance the destination will lead to death.' Said Ddraig thoughtfully.**

'Time will tell Ddraig, time will tell.' Said Leviathan confidently.

 **'In regards to time, without a vessel chaining you to this body, you will eventually disappear, you do realise that, don't you?' Queried Ddraig.**

'Of course, but as Hyoudou is improved to my liking, eventually I will become one with him. It will be the only way to truly use the full extent of my powers. As of now, he can only borrow them and I can only crudely use them through this body, expending much more energy than is necessary. Once we become one though, both problems will be solved.' Admitted Leviathan.

 **'You seem awfully relaxed at the idea of ceasing to exist.' Commented Ddraig in surprise.**

'Well, I have been dead for a while now. Like I said, the cycle of reincarnation changed me. I don't feel the same urges as I did previously, all that remains is the desire to fulfil my goal and restore my name to glory, that's all.' Said Leviathan tiredly.

 **'However, I wonder why you lied to the others, telling them you had already merged with Issei and become one with him.' Muttered Ddraig.**

'Well, as far as they will ever know, that will be the case. I will take control when dealing with them to continue the charade. I need to have freedom in my movements now and they are more likely to do so if they believe I am the merged Issei, rather than the actual mind of the original Leviathan. It would also be unwise of them to let a simple minded teenager run around with my powers. This was the best way to get me everything I wanted and as a Leviathan, I generally always get what I want.' Said Leviathan, with a smirk.

 _-line break-  
_  
Issei had dutifully made his way to Umimaru's cave, before hearing a soft growl. As the Hydra emerged from the cave, he looked down at Issei with a frown, recognising that the body was the same, but this person wasn't his master.

'U-um, I'm here for the wild water training.' Said Issei nervously.

Issei's apprehension grew when he saw Umimaru give a small smirk. Could Hydras smirk? Umimaru certainly seemed to be and as he opened his many mouths, Issei sweated nervously. Issei saw water building up within the throats of each mouth, swirling rapidly.

"Um, Leviathan guy, what exactly is the wild water training?" Asked Issei nervously.

'Simply put, stay alive against Umimaru, until you learn to control the water yourself.' Supplied Leviathan nonchalantly.

"Stay alive?" Questioned Issei in fear.

'Yes, and I suggest you start running soon.' Said Leviathan.

'WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?' Shouted Issei tearfully, as he started running, dodging stream after stream of highly pressurised water, which shattered the trees and rocks they struck.

'You didn't think omnipotent control over water came easily did you? It is during life and death experiences, that one's true power is pushed to its limit and new depths are reached.' Explained Leviathan.

Issei simply continued to cry in fear as he ran.

 _-line break-  
_ **  
**It had been a full twenty four hours since Issei had left and he had yet to return to Kuoh, which had quite the demoralising effect on the members of the Occult Research Club. The group sat in silence in the clubroom, lacking the spark that made them so animated as of late. Asia held a smile, but it seemed somewhat forced, as though she wasn't really happy. Akeno's smile was flawless, but her eyes seemed dulled. Koneko appeared the same as always, but her body seemed to droop ever so slightly. Gasper was hiding in his box, not making a peep or movement. Kiba also was unmoving, although his lips were set in a thin line, not able to fake a smile right now. Xenovia's expression was blank, but her eyes seemed to hold disappointment. Lastly, Rias held a forlorn expression and appeared to be the most affected by Issei's departure.

'Yare, yare, what's with those glum faces?' Asked Azazael, walking into the clubroom and seeing everyone looking so glum.

'Oh, Azazel, what are you doing here?' Asked Rias, failing to keep her lack of enthusiasm from her voice.

'Sirzechs asked me to help you out with your Sacred Gears, I am an expert on them after all. Although, I never signed up for counselling a bunch of moody teenagers.' Said Azazel.

'Well sorry for being moody.' Said Akeno snappily, her smile wavering, as her eyes fixed Azazel with a glare.

'Ah, here I thought you were over hating fallen angels.' Sighed Azazel dramatically.

'Well I was, but that was only because of… him.' Said Akeno in annoyance, trailing of towards the end, as she became sad once again.

'So what? You're all just going to mope about because Issei is gone?' Asked Azazael, causing most of them to flinch.

'You do realise that the Issei you all know and love is still alive, he just isn't the same anymore. It's hardly the end of the world. Granted, you might not see him as often, but he isn't gone.' Said Azazel.

'Well then what exactly do you propose we do?' Asked Rias.

'The same thing you were doing before. The original Satans always did value power, if you all become stronger, he may be interested in you again. After all, considering he is interested in the current Leviathan, as well as the previous contender for the title, the task won't be easy… but it is your best chance.' Explained Azazel.

'In that case, we will all get stronger.' Declared Rias, with the others giving a nod.

"*sigh* Although, I doubt that any of you could ever be as strong as them, so this really is an exercise in futility." Thought Azazel tiredly.  
 **  
** _-line break-  
_ **  
**'*huff* What kind of *pant* insane training is this?' Gasped Issei, leaning against a tree, with Umimaru staring down at him.

'Training that is designed to push you to your limits of course. There is a very real risk of dying during this training, so you had best stay alert.' Said Leviathan.

'Couldn't you just teach like a normal person?' Muttered Issei.

'I'm not a normal person.' Said Leviathan.

Umimaru stirred, before deciding to go back to his cave, leaving Issei.

'Lucky you, looks like Umimaru has decided that is enough for today.' Said Leviathan appraisingly.

"Yay." Thought Issei dryly.

'In any case, let me take over for now while you rest, I need to do something now.' Said Leviathan.

"Fine." Thought Issei, before entering his mind, leaving Leviathan to take control.

'Now, those strange pieces I removed from myself seem to be able to turn people into devils. I need to get some for myself, although where would that be.' Muttered Leviathan in thought.

 **'That reminds me, how did you just pull those things out of you? Shouldn't that have killed you?' Asked Ddraig curiously.**

"If I wasn't actually a devil, it probably would have. However, seeing as I am one, it had no lasting effect on me. As for how I removed them, I control all water, even that present in my body fluids. Those pieces don't integrate completely, so I was able to extract them, as they were something foreign. I can do the same thing with poisons and other drugs as well." Explained Leviathan.

 **'That's quite an ability.' Complimented Ddraig.**

"If only it didn't have the drawback of being restricted to those with weaker wills than me." Lamented Leviathan.

 **'I believe then it would be what they call a broken power.' Commented Ddraig.**

"And doubling your power endlessly isn't?" Scoffed Leviathan.

"Now, how exactly am I going to get my hands on some Evil Pieces?" Questioned Leviathan.

"I did say I'd check up on that other Leviathan… might as well kill two birds with one stone." Thought Leviathan, before a magic circle appeared under his feet and he disappeared.

 **So, as you can see, I'm using Orochimaru, Cobra and Kinana. I took out Anko and Renji as their backstories wouldn't mesh too well, with what I have planned. In case you were wondering, yes they will be part of Issei's peerage.  
This is what the peerage will be soon:  
King: Issei.  
Queen: Rossweisse.  
Bishops: Cobra and Kinana.  
Rook: Orochimaru.  
Second Rook: Undecided.  
Knight (they will take two pieces): Is decided and will also be from Fairy Tail, three guesses who, since there are really only three candidates. They will probably be introduced next chapter, or the chapter after next.  
Pawns: Undecided.**

 **If you have suggestions, I would be open to hearing them and adding a bit of background on why they would fit becoming a Leviathan, or how they would fit into DxD, would also help. While this is a spoiler, the knight from Fairy Tail, will have been a member of the Holy Sword Project, who was pulled away before the end, for reasons I will explain when they are introduced.**

 **You can also suggest DxD characters as well. These next few chapters are mostly just going to be peerage building chapters for Issei, so now is the time for input. I do have someone in mind for the second rook, but they do get used a lot for this kind of thing, so I'm still thinking of others. (hint, they are from R+V).**

 **Pawns… I got nothing. If I only get one good suggestion, I'll just make them consume all eight pieces. Given how far I space updates though, I'll probably figure something out eventually, but once again, suggestions will be valued.**

 **I'd also like to take the time now to say something. I'm sure this doesn't apply to all writers, but for me and I'm sure some others, suggestions from readers are really helpful. I've already had two good discussions this month, which have both given me ideas for different stories, for instance, this one. I really do value input from each and every one of you, as no matter how many reviews, follows, or favourites, I get, no matter how highly received my stories are, I'm still learning and a reader first and foremost, which is why I like interacting with my readers.**

 **Well, that's all for now and hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	3. Fools

**Be sure to read the note at the end of the chapter. It goes through a few more peerage and plot specifics, which you won't want to miss.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 3 – Fools

Issei Leviathan appeared in the exact same place, he remembered the original Leviathan housing should have been. With Katerea being brushed aside for the new Leviathan, Serafall, it was logical that she would move. To Leviathan, this meant that Serafall must have taken over the old dwelling of Leviathan. For this reason, Leviathan was quite confused, when he exited his magic circle and found the entire place, to be devoid of all devil signatures.

"Just what happened in the time I was gone?" Questioned Leviathan in thought, as he made his way through the fairly well maintained streets.

 **'A lot, actually.' Commented Ddraig.**

Leviathan frowned at this, not liking the idea that he had missed a great deal.

'But honestly, for fallen angels to take over my old domain… I'm a little disgusted.' Muttered Leviathan.

Just before Leviathan could take another step, a glowing blue light spear impaled the ground in front of him.

'Halt devil! This is the domain of the fallen angels. If you come any closer, we will recognise you as an enemy and attack accordingly.' Spoke a black haired fallen angel, with brown eyes. He wore black dress pants and an open black vest, revealing most of his tanned upper body.

'I see… now, when you say we, do you perhaps speak of an army of sorts?' Asked Leviathan curiously.

At that moment, two dozen fallen angels appeared, forming a semi-circle in front of Leviathan, with the original fallen angel in the middle, furthest away from Leviathan.

'Yes.' Said the fallen angel menacingly.

Deep guffaws escaped Leviathan's body, as he laughed in amusement at the fallen angels.

"Hyoudou, wake up!" Ordered Leviathan mentally.

'Huh, oh, what is it?' Asked Issei sleepily, from within their shared mindscape.

"Now is an excellent time to see how strong you are. None of these fallen angels should be too much of a challenge for you, if you could survive the first session of the wild water training. Add in your Sacred Gear and you should have little trouble with them." Explained Leviathan.

'Er, are you sure?' Asked Issei nervously.

"Just think of this as practice for your future harem. You want to be able to protect them, don't you?" Questioned Leviathan rhetorically.

'Of course! All right then, if it is for my harem, I'll do it!' Exclaimed Issei.

"There we go. There is the drive you will need to get stronger, now, show me what you can do." Encouraged Leviathan, before handing control back to Issei.

Meanwhile, the fallen angels had been staring at Issei oddly, as he conversed within his mind. One minute he was laughing, the next he froze completely for five seconds, before his entire demeanour changed. Whereas before he had appeared arrogant and assured, now he appeared anxious and excited.

'Let's do this, Boosted Gear!' Shouted Issei, as the familiar red and green gauntlet, appeared on his left arm.

'Boosted Gear? The Red Dragon?' Questioned the lead fallen angel, in confusion.

'Now, get ready to be crushed!' Shouted Issei, before his gauntlet let out a loud confirmation of a boost.

'Quickly, stop him!' Shouted the fallen angel, as four of his comrades rushed Issei.

Issei tensed in anticipation, before leaning his body back to dodge a light spear. In an instant, they were upon him and two of them lashed out with spears, aimed at his midsection, from both sides. Issei ungracefully dropped to the ground and quickly rolled towards one of them and sprung up with a right uppercut, which lifted the angel off his feet. Issei then quickly followed up with a left jab, to the angel's midsection, cracking his sternum and sending him crashing into a building, unconscious.

"What the hell, when did my punches get that strong?" Asked Issei in shock, while jumping back to avoid a slash from a light spear.

'I don't think you understand the power it takes, to survive wild water training. Add to the fact that I've merged with you and all your base stats have improved a fair bit, plus the Boosted Gear, which doubles your strength… well, you saw for yourself how much of a difference it can make… after all, multiple small increases in power, can quickly lead to a rather sizeable boost overall.' Explained Leviathan calmly, even as Issei narrowly avoided a light spear, thrown directly at his face.

 **'Boost!' Echoed the gauntlet, bringing with it an extra boost of energy, for Issei.**

Issei charged another fallen angel and quickly slid under his legs, just like he had slid under a tree branch, to avoid a particularly close stream of water form Umimaru previously. Issei rolled over and quickly grabbed the fallen angel by his ankles and used his core to push himself up, slamming the fallen angel into the ground in the process. Lunging forward, Issei buried his elbow into the spine of the fallen angel, crippling him.

The other two rushed at Issei in a frenzy, working in tandem to force Issei back. One rapidly thrust towards Issei's midsection, while the other continuously slashed at Issei's limbs. Issei picked his moment carefully and after a particularly poor slash, grabbed the arm of the fallen angel and moved him into the path of an incoming stab, leaving him to be impaled in the midsection. The fallen angel, who had just unwittingly stabbed his comrade, froze for an instant, but that was all Issei needed, as he slammed both of their heads together, breaking their noses and causing the one who had been impaled, to pass out. The final angel grasped his nose weakly, before Issei slammed his knee into his solar plexus, causing his mouth to open in a silent scream, as Issei swung a double axe handle into the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Issei panted slightly, trying to regain his breathing, only to find the remaining twenty one angels, surrounding him in a tightly knit circle.

'Well, isn't this the predicament. I suppose you have two options now, Balance Breaker, or use my power.' Said Leviathan thoughtfully, unperturbed by the situation.

"How are you... so calm?" Asked Issei in surprise.

'Oh please, if they actually come close to killing you, I'll step in and demolish them, but this is training for you to grow stronger.' Scoffed Leviathan.

"Ddraig, Balance Breaker?" Asked Issei tiredly.

 **'Not quite there yet.' Said Ddraig flatly.**

"Fine, let's give this a try." Thought Issei, as the angels simultaneously thrust their spears at him.

'Burst!' Shouted Issei loudly, expecting the fallen angels to explode.

Instead, the fallen angels simultaneously retched on Issei, while soiling themselves, before coughing out blood and collapsing.

'That… was… disgusting!' Shouted Issei, wiping the grime off his face.

'Hmm, well, you do have potential… although you need to target which fluids you target, or things like that will happen. Gastric juices, sweat, urine, blood… all of those are fluids and if you can't isolate which fluid you want to control, things like this will invariably happen.' Explained Leviathan.

Issei focused for a moment before the filth coating him sprung off his form, covering the downed fallen angels.

"Why are we here?" Thought Issei in annoyance.

'Just follow my directions, we may just be leaving here with a new recruit.' Said Leviathan calmly, causing Issei to quirk an eyebrow.

 _-line break-_

Issei had followed Leviathan's instructions and soon found himself at a rather strange looking building. It had a dome shaped roof and was made of white clay-like material.

"So, why did you want me to come to a weird block of cheese?" Asked Issei in confusion.

'Just go inside.' Muttered Leviathan in annoyance.

Issei shrugged, before making his way forward, only to find two fallen angels in front of him.

'Stop right there! Who are you and what are you doing here?' Asked the fallen angel.

Unfortunately for the angels, Leviathan and Ddraig… the fallen angels were girls.

Issei had started to drool, as he noticed their chests straining, against the tight, black corset-like clothing they were wearing. Before anyone could react, Issei had lunged at the two and placed his seal on them.

'Dress…Break!' Shouted Issei in glee, as their clothes exploded, leaving their large chests to bounce free.

'You suck!' Growled the same fallen angel, covering herself.

'Oppai… I haven't seen Oppai for a full day now.' Mumbled Issei happily.

'What the hell are you doing?' Shouted Leviathan.

"I need my fix damn it! I was waking up to bare boobs every day. I'm going through oppai withdrawal here!" Shouted Issei mentally.

 **'Well, you wanted drive, this is where he gets his from.' Sighed Ddraig.**

'Just… just get inside, I'll place the harem as a higher priority for the future.' Grumbled Leviathan.

"You got it." Agreed Issei happily, leaving the bare fallen angels behind, who both made no move to stop him.

Entering the building, Issei was surprised at how futuristic it looked. The entire place was painted a metallic silver and there was fancy looking technical equipment all over the place. From that point on, Leviathan guided Issei through the facility, leading him to a strange door made out of black steel.

"Is there any reason this whole place was empty?" Asked Issei curiously.

'Well, are you telling me you can't feel the fifty or so fallen angels behind this door? You better get your Boosted Gear ready.' Answered Leviathan.

Issei nodded, as his Sacred Gear appeared and nudged the door slightly. Surprisingly, it opened up rather easily, allowing Issei to see inside. The room looked a lot like a colosseum, only the centre was taken up by a large cube, which appeared to be made out of plastic. Surrounding the cube was three levels of plush chairs, arranged around the cube in an orderly manner, all of them filled with fallen angels. Issei counted forty eight total, twelve sitting in each zone around the cube. Inside the cube, however, were two more fallen angels. It was what was between them, however, which garnered Issei's attention.

'That is what we are here for: her.' Confirmed Leviathan, as Issei gazed at the woman.

Issei was abruptly brought out of his thoughts though, when he heard her cry out in pain. Her legs were chained to the ground and her arms were held over her head by two strong wires, which came down from the ceiling of the cube. One of the fallen angels had just plunged a black rod into the woman's right forearm, which suddenly glowed black and dark blue. A strange purple glow then enshrouded the woman, before being drawn towards the rod.

"T-this… like Asia… that time…" Thought Issei, before feeling the Boosted Gear boost.

Issei's body was frozen for a full minute as he boosted six times, watching the event in front of him. Suddenly, something snapped inside Issei and he let loose a roar. The fallen angels were all startled by the sound, even the one currently holding the rod, which was piercing the woman.

Issei charged and slammed his gauntleted fist into the cube, shattering it. As it turns out, it may have looked like plastic, but it was closer in composition to glass, which sent shrapnel flying in all directions. Many of the fallen angels died in the initial attack while the rest were badly wounded, by the thick, rigid material, which quickly buried itself into their limbs and torsos.

The two fallen angels surrounding the woman were unharmed, but Issei quickly rectified that, slamming his left fist, gauntlet and all, into the face of the unarmed fallen angel, breaking his nose and launching him into the seats. As his back slammed into one of the chairs, it quickly folded around the chair, causing him to release a strangled cry, before slumping to the ground.

The last remaining and as of yet, unharmed fallen angel, who was also the one currently holding the rod, was frozen for a minute, as brown, sometimes green eyes, stared down at him. Issei's mind was churning with emotion right now, not able to think straight. He was only focusing on instinct now. The instinct that enhanced his disdain for fallen angels and wanted him to tear the person in front of him to bits.

The fallen angel dropped the rod and prepared to form a light spear, only for Issei to slam his right fist into his gut. Issei then quickly followed up with a left uppercut, before gathering what magic power he had at his disposal, forming a red ball of energy.

'Dragon Shot!' Shouted Issei, as he punched the sphere of magic, which quickly expanded and annihilated the fallen angel from existence.

Issei was breathing heavily after his attack, his shoulders moving with each breath, as his chest expanded and contracted rapidly.

'Who are you?' Questioned a voice to Issei's right.

The voice caused Issei to snap out of his thoughts and turn to face the woman. She had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her figure was something which would have made Issei turn into a drooling mess, if this had been any other occasion, but seeing the multitude of puncture wounds along her body, caused Issei to refrain from his actions. She wore a torn white robe, decorated with crosses in blue, on both sides. The sleeves were torn off completely, revealing her skin to be rather pale. Her feet were bare and the robe was cut off at her knees, revealing a few puncture wounds on her legs, but they appeared old, in comparison to the fresh ones along her arms.

'I'm Issei Hyoudou, who are you?' Asked Issei.

'What are you doing here?' Asked the girl, ignoring Issei's question.

'I'm not sure myself, someone just told me to come here.' Confessed Issei.

The girl looked at Issei in confusion. Issei stared back, before noticing her bonds and decided to do something about it. As Ascalon burst from Issei's Sacred Gear, the girls eyes widened in shock.

'A Holy Sword! Are you with the church?' Asked the girl quickly.

'Uh, no, Michael gave me this sword, but I'm actually a devil.' Said Issei, before cutting the ropes binding the girl, causing her to slump forward onto him, her legs not prepared to take the weight of her body.

'What? An angel gave a devil a sword?' Gasped the girl in disbelief, as Issei severed the bonds, holding her legs in place.

'It is a long story, but there is peace now, between the angels, devils and fallen angels.' Said Issei calmly.

'Come on, I'll get you out of here, you need to get medical treatment.' Said Issei, shifting the girl in his arms, so she was on his back, her arms draped over his neck, while he held her by her thighs.

As Issei walked through the facility, there was only silence, exiting the facility only yielded more silence, as the two female fallen angels, who had been guarding the place, had left after Issei had stripped them.

When the two had finally passed the fallen angels, which Issei had defeated upon arriving to the area, the girl breathed a sigh of relief.

'Erza… Scarlet.' Said the girl weakly.

'What?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'My… name.' Said the girl, before finally allowing herself to get some much needed rest.

'Erza Scarlet huh…' Muttered Issei thoughtfully.

 **'I'm honestly surprised you haven't reacted at all, to having a woman pressing into your back.' Commented Ddraig thoughtfully.**

"Hey, she's injured, I'll react after she gets healed." Thought Issei in perverted glee, feeling her large chest pressing against his back.

'Lust… why did it have to be lust. Envy I can deal with, but lust is just not my thing.' Sighed Leviathan.

 **'Hmph, you better get used to it then. Before he was your reincarnation, Issei was the very personification of lust.' Said Ddraig in amusement.**

"Hey… Leviathan… can she be part of the harem… pretty please?" Pleaded Issei.

'You just met the woman.' Stated Leviathan in shock.

"But she is such a woman." Drooled Issei in thought.

Ddraig laughed to himself, as Leviathan slammed his head onto the floor of their shared mindscape.

 **'Welcome to my world.' Commented Ddraig in amusement.**

 _-line break-_

Azazel hummed to himself thoughtfully. A rogue group of fallen angels, who had being doing unapproved experiments behind his back, had all just been wiped out, if the two women in front of him were to be believed. That, by itself, didn't really have much of an impact on Azazel. Fallen angels had a habit of going rogue on him and with the new, but very fragile peace, which had been formed recently, Azazel expected it to continue. No, what really grabbed Azazel's attention, was the fact that Issei had been the one to do so. That single fact stuck out, like the lone nail in a plank of wood, to Azazel. After getting every detail from the two women, he had discovered something rather interesting. Issei had used a move, not from the old set of skills that the original Leviathan possessed… no, Issei had used one of his most iconic moves. Dress Break.

'I see, is there anything else you would like to add, you will be punished, but any extra information will help lessen it.' Said Azazel calmly.

'Well… we may have held captive a former prospective member for the Holy Sword Project.' Said one of the fallen angels.

'Prospective?' Queried Azazel curiously.

'Yes… they had no affinity for Holy Swords, but… they held an affinity for other types of swords.' Added the other fallen angel.

'Demonic Swords.' Said Azazel simply, getting a nod from the two.

'I see. Please go to the second floor, Baraqiel will be ready to administer your punishment. Luckily though, the information you provided means you will only be mildly punished.' Said Azazel, getting two relived sighs.

'Thank you.' Said the two before leaving.

"So, the original Leviathan are you… to think, your bluff fooled us all. I suppose the real Issei is in there somewhere after all." Thought Azazel in amusement.

 _-line break-_

Erza Scarlet awoke, to find herself propped up against a tree, wearing what appeared to be a blazer, perhaps part of a school uniform.

'Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I didn't exactly have any spare clothes on me.' Said Issei, getting Erza's attention.

The boy was now lacking his blazer, the same one currently draped around Erza's shoulders. He was clad in a tattered, short-sleeved, white dress shirt, which had seen better days, a red shirt under that, black pants, which were frayed around the ankles, along with white and blue sneakers.

'It's fine, I'm accustomed to much worse after all.' Said Erza calmly.

'I see.' Said Issei, causing silence to descend upon the pair.

Erza took the time to examine herself and found her wounds had been washed and dressed roughly. Looking at the material around her arms she noticed it was of the same design as Issei's dress shirt, meaning he must have torn it up to make his hasty bandages.

'Thank you for looking after me.' Said Erza, bowing her head slightly.

'It's nothing. I couldn't exactly leave you there and I have my own issues with fallen angels anyway.' Said Issei calmly.

'I see.' Said Erza, causing a new silence to pervade the area.

'I don't suppose you could tell me why you were being held captive back there… I don't mean to pry or anything…' Started Issei, before trailing off at the end.

There was an extended pause, lasting almost a minute. Issei took this to mean she didn't want to talk about it and made to blow out the small fire he had made between the two, so they could go to sleep. As he stood up and prepared to kick sand over the flame, Erza spoke.

'What do you know of the Holy Sword Project?' Asked Erza, causing Issei to freeze.

'Uh, quite a bit actually, one of my friends was a survivor of it, the only one I think.' Said Issei thoughtfully, before sitting back down on his log.

'Well, I was once a candidate for it.' Said Erza disdainfully.

'Do you mean you survived it as well?' Asked Issei curiously.

'No. When they examined me, they detected no aptitude for Holy Swords… but… they found something else.' Continued Erza, pausing briefly, as she collected her thoughts.

Issei sat there quietly, watching the redhead's eyes dart upwards in thought.

'I had no aptitude for Holy Swords… but I did possess and aptitude for Demonic Swords. Looking back on it, that was the first sign of something suspicious. If this was really something to do with the church, they should have wanted nothing to do with demonic swords. I was ten at the time though and didn't think anything of it. I was naïve… foolish even, but I trusted them.' Recollected Erza, before pausing once again.

'Well, you were a kid, it makes sense that you'd trust them… even now… I'm probably too trusting myself and it has got me into trouble before.' Said Issei, recollecting on his tryst with Raynare.

'I suppose that makes us both fools then… in any case, they took me to a different facility, one without the Holy Sword Project and that is where my journey deviated from this friend of yours.' Spoke Erza, getting Issei to refocus on her.

'They took me to what I later learnt, was a church taken over by fallen angels. The occasional broken statue was probably my second clue, that something was amiss. The church may have its flaws, by it was by no means sloppy, when it came to preserving artefacts and statues. Eventually, they started to run tests on me. Routine tests they said, analysing my blood, my capacity for magic, my aura, a whole host of things, that I lost track of them.' Said Erza, trailing off in thought again.

Erza shook her head momentarily, before resuming her tale.

'Over time, they realised that I possessed a very potent affinity for all swords, just not Holy Swords. They started by testing my skills with elemental swords and I was very adept at them. They then moved on to other swords. Energy swords, strength boosting swords, all manner of swords, before they finally found a Demonic Sword to test me with. That was probably the third clue that something was wrong, why would the church condone the use of Demonic Swords? Once they gave me the sword, it resonated with me deeply. Its power was immense. Upon touching it, a few of the fallen angels around me were vaporised. This caused them to become more cautious and that was when I was moved to that facility. Every day, they would stab me with that same accursed rod, trying to extract my affinity for their own use, but it never worked. The first few times they tried it, more fallen angels died, that's what led to them forming that cube, to contain the energy. They also refined their extraction tool, using it as a power holder, instead of a direct conduit for the energy. They were never successful though. I don't remember when they told me, but when they wanted to try and break my spirit, to see if that would improve the extraction… they told me God was dead. It didn't really have the impact on me that they wanted, as after years of torture, I had already accepted that God would not save me, so I wasn't shocked by the news, I just accepted it. They didn't like this fact and finally revealed they were fallen angels to me, explaining how the church had abandoned me and that I was all alone… but I didn't care, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me give up.' Finished Erza, a deep fire burning in her eyes.

Issei didn't know how to respond that that at all. A few months ago, he was a simple pervert, with aspirations of a harem. A little while after that, he had been thrust into the supernatural world, learning everything he did on the go. A few days ago, his body had been taken over and he had a new addition to his mind, in the form of the original Leviathan… but his life was easy compared to Erza's.

'Hmm, she is quite something. An affinity for swords of almost all kind, unwavering will and already at ease with the loss of God, along with anger at the fallen angels… she would make a good recruit.' Said Leviathan.

"Is that fair though… after everything she's been through, it is fair to put her back into things like this? Doesn't she deserve a break?" Questioned Issei.

'Why not ask her and see what she wants?' Suggested Leviathan.

'Um, Erza… do you have any plans for what you would like to do from this point on?' Asked Issei, getting the brown eyed girl to look at him.

'Not really. I didn't have aspirations at the beginning of the project and I don't have any now… I'm just glad to be free.' Confessed Erza.

'W-would you like to stick with me? I mean, I know we just met and all… but after all that, I want you to be able to have some balance in your life. I have to admit though, if you stick with me, there will probably be a bit of fighting… possibly a lot. I kind of have a habit of getting into trouble.' Said Issei nervously.

'Do you have a dream?' Asked Erza.

'Of course! I'm going to be the Harem King!' Proclaimed Issei, getting Leviathan to slap his forehead and grumble at his new vessels stupidity.

'What's a harem?' Asked Erza.

'Uh, er… I suppose they wouldn't have explained something like that in the church. Well, a harem is when a guy has a lot of girls he likes, together with him. The harem also do stuff together, like… live together and sleep together.' Said Issei nervously.

'So, it is something like having multiple wives?' Asked Erza searchingly.

'…Sure.' Said Issei, after a moment of thought.

'Hmm, that sounds interesting. Can I join? I know I probably look like a mess, but I'm sure I'd be a good addition. At the very least, I can simply protect you, as you gather your harem.' Said Erza seriously, getting Issei, Ddraig and Leviathan to all freeze.

 **'I can't believe it.' Muttered Ddraig.**

'I've been alive for centuries and never seen anything like this.' Added Leviathan.

"I'm the luckiest man alive!" Shouted Issei in his mind.

'Er, do you really want to?' Asked Issei skittishly, completing different to his thoughts.

'Well, you did save me… and while I may not like what was done to me, I can't deny I did grow strong from it… and I always did want a family. I don't see why not.' Said Erza.

'In that case, I guess I'd be a fool to refuse.' Said Issei, with a grin.

'Well, they do say fools tend to flock together.' Said Erza, with a smile.

 **Well, that's all folks, but a little bit of extra stuff now at the end.  
**  
 **Here is the peerage so far.**

 **King: Issei.**

 **Queen: Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops: Cobra and Kinana.**

 **Rook: Orochimaru.**

 **Second Rook: Decided. (from R+V, which makes it exceedingly obvious, if you've read/watched R+V)**

 **Knight: Erza (I'm reconsidering her taking two pieces. I may or may not have her take two, but just in case, some suggestions for a possible second knight would be appreciated.)**

 **Pawns: Undecided. (Although I have received some good suggestions. There is probably about one or two more spots available).**

 **Also, did you liked the way I tried to weave Erza into DxD lore? I'll be doing something similar for all of them, like I did for Orochimaru, Kinana and Cobra as well, but I'd love to hear your opinions.**

 **Now, the one question I have for all of you is this: do you want some of the characters from other media, to be paired with Issei?**

 **Please let me know your opinions and thanks for reading.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	4. Damage

**Sorry again for the delayed weekly update. I had a test last Monday and was doing a lot of studying for it and the test didn't go as well as I would have liked, so I needed a few days to recover. Luckily, I decided to use my frustration to write. It's a new idea, but it seemed to work at least, writing a little bit every day, to distract myself from my annoyance towards vague multiple choice questions…**

 **Anyway, there is a larger note at the bottom explaining a few things, but for now, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 4 – Damage

Leviathan had been watching Issei interact with Erza for a while now. Initially, Leviathan was annoyed with Issei's absurd perversity, but knowing it would help push his new host, he decided to simply accept it as is. No, what truly confused Leviathan, was whenever Erza seemed to reciprocate any of Issei's perverseness, he seemed cowed, almost reluctant to act the way he wanted to.

'Issei, it is time to get back on track to the original reason we took a break from the training.' Said Leviathan, snapping Issei's attention to him.

'Oh right, the Evil Pieces!' Shouted Issei aloud, causing Leviathan to smack himself in the face.

'What are Evil Pieces?' Asked Erza, as the duo was still seated around the fire Issei had lit.

'Oh. That's right, it makes sense you wouldn't know about them. Well, I was a human once and I was turned into a Devil through the use of Evil Pieces. They are based on chess pieces and are capable of turning any species into a Devil.' Explained Issei.

'I see. Why did you become a Devil though, if you were human? Was it due to the overwhelming desire to build your harem?' Asked Erza, only for Issei to clam up.

'Uh, well, not exactly.' Mumbled Issei, causing Erza to tilt her head at him in confusion.

"There it is again… what is that?" Thought Leviathan.

'What happened?' Pressed Erza, not noting Issei's distress for what it was.

'Er… well, before I go into that, did you see my Sacred Gear? It's what gave me the power to rescue you. Ddraig is the one who helped me, he's a dragon and his soul was sealed into this, the Boosted Gear.' Said Issei, materialising the red gauntlet on his hand.

'I know about them I think… the two dragons who were fighting with each other, during a war long ago. I don't remember the story very well though.' Said Erza.

'Err, Ddraig, what were the two of you fighting for?' Asked Issei in curiosity.

 **'Simple, Albion and I had a disagreement. Of course, dragons don't settle disagreements like humans, we fight to make the other submit.' Explained Ddraig, the green gem of the Sacred Gear glowing as he did so.**

'How interesting, it can talk through the gauntlet.' Commented Erza.

'Er, okay, but what was the disagreement over?' Asked Issei.

 **'The disagreement was over… it was because Albion… huh… I don't remember any more.' Said Ddraig thoughtfully.**

'What? What do you mean you don't remember? That's kind of an important reason as to why you two keep fighting through your wielders!' Exclaimed Issei in shock.

 **'Well, it was centuries ago… besides, the important point is that we had a disagreement. That's why we fight, the reason isn't that important after all.' Said Ddraig.**

Issei was momentarily speechless. **  
**  
'Ddraig… I know I might be a raging hormonal pervert… but I think I just lost a little respect for you.' Said Issei, in a stunned tone of voice.

 **'Hmph, well, I wouldn't except a breast loving pervert like you to know anything about pride anyway.' Snorted Ddraig in annoyance.**

'So you like breasts?' Asked Erza after a minute.

'Of course! Breasts are the best, hehehe. Big ones are the best of the best though!' Declared Issei.

'I see, are mine big?' Asked Erza contemplatively.

'They're huge!' Exclaimed Issei.

'I see, that's good then. Larger breasts mean more breast tissue to produce milk for my future babies.' Said Erza, freezing Issei at her words.

"Again… what is that… I'm getting to the bottom of this." Thought Leviathan in annoyance.

'Issei, I'm going to send you and our newest acquaintance to another area, prepare yourself.' Warned Leviathan.

"What? Wait!" Thought Issei.

'What is it?' Asked Leviathan patiently.

"What about the pieces? Also, I don't think she is healed enough yet." Said Issei, sparing a thought for the redhead in front of him.

'She is strong enough to survive. As for the pieces, there is still time and it would be better for you to amass your forces quickly. There is only so long we can keep this façade going, not the least because I will disappear one day and you are a terrible actor and won't be able to imitate me properly, from what I can see. Now, place your hand on the girl and give her a warning, this may be an uncomfortable transition.' Said Leviathan, ignoring the subtle twinge he got from Issei's psyche, when he was told to touch the girl.

As Issei moved to do as he was told, Leviathan was contemplating where to send Issei.

"Somewhere likely to produce strong people who would side with a Devil who is a raging pervert… perhaps sending him to a den of Succubus won't be the best idea… but, on that note… yes, they respect power and even stupidly perverted as he is, even now he has power." Thought Leviathan.

'Prepare yourself.' Warned Leviathan, before a magic circle with the symbol of Leviathan on it appeared under Issei and Erza and teleported them away.

Their new surroundings appeared quite eerie. There was an ample amount of fog on the horizon and the area itself was very cold. Issei shivered, but it wasn't from the weather, no, there was something else that was radiating an aura quite similar to a Devil's, but twisted somehow, feeling even more unholy.

'There, now then, head into town and search for someone who you think will make a good addition to our forces. In this area, there should be at least one person. In the meantime, there is something I need to investigate in your mind, so I will be unreachable for now until I contact you again. Good luck.' Informed Leviathan, before delving into Issei's mind and leaving his awareness of the outside world behind.

 _-line break-_

A ball of purple energy started to form in Issei's mind, before turning a bright blue. The sphere of energy reformed rapidly, spikes shooting out randomly, until a person was formed. The figure was masculine, as well as quite tall and slim. His hair was a deep blue, and was shaped into a Mohawk at the top, looking as though two waves had crashed in the middle of the figure's head. The figure's eyes were teal and their face was rather rectangular, with their cheeks appearing hollowed out slightly. The figure wore a black cloak, with blue shark-teeth-like spikes, jutting around the collar. The cloak reached to mid-calf and revealed two dark green boots, that appeared to be made out of the hide of a crocodile, or a similar creature. The man also wore dark blue pants, which flared out over the boots and a long-sleeved, light blue button up shirt, with the top button undone.

'Now then, time to find whatever is messing with Hyoudou's mind. I can't keep having him act so oddly, it makes it hard for me to anticipate his reactions and if he is to succeed where I never could, his mind must be strong.' Said the figure.

 **'Leviathan, what are you doing so deep in Issei's psyche?' Asked Ddraig, appearing as a massive green eye.**

'Ddraig.' Said Leviathan, acknowledging the dragon with a nod.

 **'Well?' Prompted Ddraig, as Leviathan continued to walk through Issei's mind.**

'Something is conflicting with Issei's thoughts and actions. You made the point that his perversity is what gives him his drive, which I was able to accept with some difficulty… however, whenever our newest recruit would reciprocate anything towards Issei, I would feel a sudden jolt in his mind and he would instantly clam up. Naturally, this is unacceptable, as if his perverseness is what gives him his drive, it cannot be stifled at any time it is reciprocated.' Explained Leviathan.

 **'Hmm, perhaps. Although, be mindful of what you find in partner's mind.' Warned Ddraig, before the eye disappeared.**

'Honestly, what could ever be dangerous to me.' Muttered Leviathan, before continuing on.

As Leviathan probed Issei's mind, he glanced at a few memories. One of note, was of when Issei heard about breasts from an old man.

'That explains the obsession at least.' Said Leviathan, before moving on.

Issei's mind was structured very strangely, it was like walking through a hall of mirrors, with memories on each side, starting from his very earliest towards the edge, to his most recent, as he neared the centre. Leviathan watched all the events of Issei's early life in interest, noting very subtle things that Issei no doubt missed. The Holy Sword his childhood friend had. The time Issei very nearly become the slave of a Succubus during some of his absentminded hentai shopping.

'He has always been easily manipulated it seems.' Commented Leviathan, noting Issei only escaped his fate as a slave, thanks to an exorcist coming to investigate a slew of disappearances in the area, which caused the Succubus to back off.

There was another occasion, where Issei unknowingly crossed paths with a sprite, which made him wander into a lake for its amusement.

'Very easily manipulated.' Reaffirmed Leviathan, as he continued to trawl Issei's mind.

Eventually, Leviathan reached the events of this year, noting how Issei's memories were full of delusions in the beginning.

'The harem desire truly is strong in this boy.' Muttered Leviathan, before stopping as he reached something odd.

Previously, all the memories appeared on a mirror-like screen, openly showing the events reflected within. Now though, Leviathan was staring at a screen which was black as charcoal and had what appeared to be burns along the edges and cracks at the bottom.

'Odd.' Said Leviathan, before walking up to the mirror and projecting his mind into the memory, by placing his hand on the blackened surface.

 _-line break-_

 _Leviathan looked around and noted with some distaste, he was in a church._

 _'Now why would he have been in one of these, of all places?' Muttered Leviathan, before looking up to his left._

 _There, high in the sky, yet clearly visible to Leviathan, was another man, a Devil, who appeared to be looking at the scene in annoyance._

 _'Something to remember I'm sure.' Decided Leviathan, memorising the effeminate boy's features._

 _'Issei! Please save me!' Cried a woman_

 _The cry brought Leviathan's attention back to the events at hand._

' _This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!' Said the girl, who Leviathan noticed with some amusement, was a Fallen Angel._

 _'How interesting…' Muttered Leviathan, before a wave of red energy destroyed the girl._

 _In that moment though, Leviathan felt something tremble._

 _-line break-_

Projecting himself back into Issei's mind, Leviathan noticed another crack had been added to the mirror.

'How odd. Every time that memory is relived… does this mirror crack once more?' Postulated Leviathan, before backtracking to when Issei had first met the Fallen Angel, in the odd hall of mirrors.

Going through all of Issei's memories of the Fallen Angel, Leviathan noticed that some were happy and others were conflicted, but they all led back to that blackened mirror.

'How curious, what could cause a black stain on a person's mind?' Muttered Leviathan in thought, before heading towards the centre of Issei's memory hall of mirrors.

Having always been the most astute out of the four great Devils that had ruled the Underworld, Leviathan was already speculating on what Issei's mind, both layout and the odd memory out, could mean. As he got closer and closer to the centre, Issei's memories fixated more and more on the girls he was interested in, but in each and every mirror, where events occurred that could have furthered their relationship, there was a crack and blackening of the edges of the mirror.

Eventually, Leviathan reached the centre of his host's mind and found something extremely interesting. There, on a simple gold chair, which was raised on a platform, was the very same girl that had appeared in the cracked and blackened mirror, of the memory Leviathan had projected himself into. The girl was asleep, appearing quite peaceful. However, what really got Leviathan's attention, was the black throne-like chair on a platform higher than the one the sleeping girl was on. There, on the raised platform and seated in the black throne, was a woman, who closely resembled the one below her, only appearing more mature and clad in less clothing.

'So, you seem to be the root of the problem.' Said Leviathan, startling the more mature girl.

'Who are you?' Scoffed the Fallen Angel.

'Me? Does it really matter? Well, I suppose it does, considering you should at least know who will eliminate you. I am the original Leviathan, the one who battled with God centuries ago.' Said Leviathan, causing the girl to tremble.

'T-t-that's impossible.' Sutured the girl in fright.

'Now, now, don't forget to introduce yourself, it is only polite.' Admonished Leviathan.

'R-Raynare.' Spoke the Fallen Angel timidly.

'Excellent. I'm glad to see that your lack of modesty didn't carry over into your manners. Now then, would you do me the favour of disappearing? You seem to be causing quite the plight for my host and I can't have you doing that, oh no, no, I need Issei to be at his best if he is to defeat that beast. So, will you die for me?' Asked Leviathan, raising his hand, as a rope of water wrapped around the Fallen Angel.

The Fallen Angel struggled against her magical binding, trying in vain to free herself. The smaller, more innocent version of herself, disintegrated into purple particles of magic, before flowing into her, giving her a small boost in power, but not enough to escape the binding.

Just as Leviathan prepared to end the life of Raynare, a new presence appeared beside him, resting what felt like a hand on his shoulder.

'Can I request you not do that?' Asked the figure, which had just appeared.

'What are you?' Asked Leviathan, turning to face a silvery spectre. It belonged to a man based on its general structure, but it wasn't well defined at all.

'Me, well, I am a being that can transcend dimensions, that should be enough for now.' Said the spectre.

'Very well then. Why do you wish to stop me from ending that girl's life?' Asked Leviathan.

'I'm afraid it isn't as straight forward as you would think. You see, that girl and Issei are intimately linked in nearly every dimension. I can't have you removing her when she still has a role to play in this world, well, if I can help it. True, on some occasions, we have not been able to intervene in time, but this isn't one of those times.' Said the figure.

'W-what do you mean I'm linked to that filthy Devil?' Struggled Raynare, not at all liking what she was hearing.

'Well, my dear, without you, the story of Issei Hyoudou does not occur. In this dimension and in so many others, but not all, you are the one domino which knocks everything into motion. Frankly, if there is no Raynare, there is no Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor. True, he does not always become a Devil, but you play a key role in all scenarios.' Said the spectre, stunning Raynare.

'That is all well and good, but Issei has already become a Devil and this girl, is for all intents and purposes, dead to the world, barring this small fragment in his mind. What possible role could she still have in this world?' Asked Leviathan calmly.

'She is still needed for his emotional maturity. You have noticed Issei's hesitance, no?' Asked the spectre, to which Leviathan nodded.

'If Issei cannot deal with her himself, he will never be able to accept the love of others. Truly, you have done quite a bit of damage to the Issei of this world, Fallen Angel Raynare.' Said the spectre, turning to Raynare towards the end.

'I see. Why should I believe you though? I do not think a simple two winged Fallen Angel could be that important.' Scoffed Leviathan.

'Well, as unlikely as it sounds, it is true, not because she is a, as you said, simple two winged Fallen Angel, but because she was the first girl to reciprocate Issei's feelings, even if it was all fake. That makes her Issei's first and the set point to which he will advance with any future romantic interests.' Said the figure, causing Raynare to scowl.

'I'm not that filthy Devil's first anything!' Said Raynare, only to feel the length of water encircling her, tighten.

'Need I remind you that I am the original Leviathan, a Devil? Watch your tongue, little girl, as your continued existence is on the edge.' Said Leviathan, before turning back to the spectre.

'Do you not realise that because of her, Issei actually can't reciprocate the feelings of any of the girls interested in him currently. As it stands, there are only two girls he can potentially reciprocate feelings for, his childhood friend, as he had fond memories of her before the Fallen Angel killed him and the newest redhead, as he is yet to actually believe she is reciprocating his feelings seriously. That and the fact that she was tormented by Fallen Angels as well. However, if I leave her to dwell within his mind, his harem will simply not come to fruition, which, as strange as it sounds, isn't good for me.' Continued Leviathan.

'Would you consider not killing her if I tell you me and my associates are the reason you were able to take form in Issei's mind?' Said the spectre, regaining Leviathan's attention.

'Oh, is that so?' Asked Leviathan.

'Indeed. We were watching you, trying to ascertain if you would be a good possible recruit, or if you would side with our enemies. After a bit of observation, we decided to allow you to try and fulfil your goal, given that your goal goes towards one of ours.' Said the spectre.

'So what, you want me to leave this woman to continue to torment Issei's mind?' Asked Leviathan, sparing a disdainful glance at the bound Raynare.

'Oh no, feel free to fix the damage she has had on his mind, but please don't eliminate her soul, she still has a role to play.' Said the spectre, before wavering slightly.

'I see, it seems my powers cannot penetrate too deeply into this dimensional space. Please do heed my warning though. That being said, while her soul needs to remain, feel free to re-educate her. This particular Raynare has numerous flaws, which need to be corrected as it would happen.' Said the wavering spectre, before being snuffed out completely.

'Interesting. You seem to have some marginal importance in the grand scheme of things.' Said Leviathan, turning back to the still bound Fallen Angel.

'However, I think your attitude could use some adjusting.' Finished Leviathan, causing Raynare to pale, as teal eyes bore into her being ominously.

 **Now, if you read other stories in the DxD archive, you might have found something familiar in this chapter from another story. With permission, I have decided to integrate a character and the group they represent into the background of this story. It isn't a direct crossover or anything like that, more of an incidental thing. The group will have semi importance to the plot, mostly to do with Leviathan, but once Leviathan disappears, so too will this group.**

 **I liked the concept and decided it would be a good way to give Leviathan some autonomy from Issei, to help create a distinction between their characters, before they integrate, so you can better understand why Issei will be different in the future.**

 **Now, Raynare's appearance. Firstly, it doesn't mean Raynare is in the harem, as even with the way things stand, Raynare has already killed Issei and caused the trauma to his mind, but, since Issei is no longer with the ORC, he will need to deal with his issues somehow and this is how I will implement that.**

 **Also, the future peerage. Thank you very much for all your suggestions. I now have the second knight, yes, there will be a second knight, decided. In fact, considering exactly what Leviathan represents, it really is the most appropriate choice.**

 **I also have four pawns nailed down. Two are from Fairy Tail and girls, while one of the others will be from the same universe as the second knight and is a boy. The fourth pawn is also a boy, but from a different universe, to anyone in the peerage so far. Still toying between the possibilities for the other pawns, so I'm still open to suggestions.  
Three are heavily water based, so that is something I am looking for, but the fourth was selected for his cunning and manipulativeness, rather than his abilities, to keep things interesting.**

 **Additionally, the harem at this point includes Grayfia, Rossweisse and Serafall. Erza is soon to follow, clearly. Furthermore, most, but not all of the girls in his peerage, will be a part of his harem (Kinana won't be though).**

 **Outside of all of those, I'm once again considering my main three outside the ORC (hey, that rhymes), Irina, Raynare and Kuroka. I know that adding them to this story means they are in the harem for all of my DxD stories, but damn it, I really like their characters and they are all so well contrasting.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	5. Creatures of the Night

**To begin with, I have excellent news. Next year, I won't have to stay rural. I will be able to work/study in the hospitals in the city, which means I can commute from home, but more importantly, have easy access to my home computer. This means I will not need to take a hiatus for a few years, irrespective of my pat reon (spaced or FF removes it) account.**

 **In addition to this, in order to give back to all of you, I am considering purchasing a small laptop to write chapters with at Uni, even though I haven't reached the monetary goal for it yet, on my pat reon account.**

 **If you would like to support me on pat reon, I would still very much appreciate it, as it is the reason I am able to focus on writing and it does help me with some uni expenses, but it is no longer a necessity. I've been working off scholarships for over ten years now, over my high school and Uni studies and I will continue to do so (hopefully, assuming I still receive them) and since I am now going to be able to live at home, I won't have to pay for rent, food, utilities etc.**

 **I would just like to take this time to thank all of my patrons for their invaluable support during this year. I really appreciate it.**

 **Lastly, there is a small note at the end of the chapter this time, but it is important, so please read it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 5 – Creatures of the Night

Unbeknownst to the events currently happening deep within his mind, Issei was walking around with Erza, trying to figure out exactly where Leviathan had teleported them.

'It feels colder than it looks… almost unnatural.' Commented Erza.

'Really? It feels… well, sort of calming to me… maybe it's a Devil thing.' Muttered Issei, getting a glance from Erza.

'Actually, I've been meaning to ask about that. What did becoming a Devil do to you? Are you no longer allowed to set foot in a church?' Asked Erza curiously.

'Well, technically no, but it depends on the church. With the treaty though, maybe Devils will be able to soon. Although, you do become weak to Holy objects; water, swords, prayer, the bible, things like that. Sunlight is also a bit of an annoyance.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'I see. Is that perhaps why we are here then? There is a distinct lack of sunlight. I'm actually confused as to how we are seeing right now, given there doesn't seem to be any source of light nearby.' Postulated Erza.

'Hmm, lack of sunlight… hmm, maybe… yeah, maybe this is where Vampires live then.' Hummed Issei.

'That is an odd conclusion to reach. Why Vampires?' Asked Erza.

'Well, actually, a Devil I knew was a half Vampire and he hated the sun and outdoors, even though he was a day-walker. Since this looks like a place where he would be right at home, I just figured it must be the home of Vampires.' Explained Issei.

As the duo continued to walk, they noticed the fog seemed to be easing.

'So, those lights, are they possibly from a town inhabited by Vampires?' Asked Erza, noticing a few soft orange glows, scattered on their horizon.

'Maybe, let's check it out.' Suggested Issei, to which Erza nodded.

As the two walked closer to the settlement, the atmosphere seemed to artificially become chiller. With each step, things became colder and more ominous.

"Ddraig, what is going on?" Thought Issei.

 **'Hmm, well, if I'd have to guess, this feels similar to that time one of my wielders was an exorcist and was hunting down Vampires.' Commented Ddraig.**

"What do you mean, Gasper never felt like this?" Questioned Issei, even as a chill went down his spine.

 **'Well, I would hardly call that Devil a proper Vampire. Don't forget that he was only half Vampire as well. Full blooded Vampires feel much more… undead.' Answered Ddraig.**

"How do you feel undead?" Thought Issei in confusion, only to still, as he started to hear voices.

'You didn't really think we would just let everything you did slide, did you?' Spoke a chilling voice.

'No, but that's why I've been trying to make up for everything I did in the past.' Spoke another voice sounding fairly cold as well, but somewhat more regretful.

'We were tormented by you for years, do you really think you can make up for that?' Added another voice, sounding significantly angrier than the other two.

'Look, I know I wasn't the nicest person around, but we are Vampires for crying out loud, being cold is a part of us, surely you should have been able to take it.' Retorted the regretful voice, sounding slightly more exasperated now.

'That's easy for you to say, when you are leaps and bounds stronger than all of us!' Shouted the angrier voice.

As Issei and Erza neared the voices, the fog started to clear slightly, revealing three figures. One was of a man, while the other two belonged to women.

'Look, I made some mistakes, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you whinge. I am stronger than both of you and if you want to keep hindering my efforts, of trying to make up for my past, I'll make you know your place.' Said one of the women, turning dark towards the end.

'Argh, there it is again, that annoying superiority complex of yours! We are stronger than before; we'll beat you if it comes to a fight!' Growled the other woman, with the man nodding in agreement.

'So that's what this is all about… it isn't because of how I acted in the past, it's because I'm stronger than you and you can't accept it, isn't it?' Said the first woman.

'Screw you, Moka, we'll beat you here today!' Roared the other woman.

Issei and Erza had finally gotten close enough to see the three, who had been arguing. On one side, was a tall man with thin facial features and black messy hair. He was clad in suit pants and a collared, long-sleeved, white shirt. Next to him, was a woman, who was quite developed for her stature. She was a head shorter than the man and wore a blue skirt, with a red top that was sleeveless. Her hair was a light brown and tied into two braids. Opposite the two, was another woman, this one looking even more developed than the other. She was taller than her female counterpart and her delicate facial features looked almost too perfect to be human. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back in waves, with the very tips appearing a bright pink. She was wearing a green blazer and a tanned stripped skirt, along with simple black shoes and black socks, which reached to just below her knees, along with a choker around her neck. Her eyes were strangely red though and had slit pupils. In fact, now that Issei took the time to study them closer, the three of them all shared a few common features, that of red eyes and slit pupils.

'I'm trying to change, to be a kinder person, but if you want to push this issue, I won't stand by quietly.' Said the more voluptuous woman.

The other woman roared, before rushing her female counterpart, only for a foot to snap her neck to the side, with quite some force, sending her flying.

'You're still as rash and irritable as ever.' Sighed the silver haired beauty, to which the brunette growled in anger.

At that moment, the man rushed the silver haired woman, swinging a right fist at her face, only to find his attack was easily dodged, by his dainty target, who swayed away and backwards slightly from the attack.

'As for you, you're still just as shrewd as you always were, but also just as weak. Know you place!' Exclaimed the woman, before kicking the man in his ribs, sending him crashing to the ground near his partner.

'Now, go away, before I actually take you seriously.' Said the silver haired woman, causing the brunette to growl, as the man stood up.

'Fine. Mark my words though, there will be repercussions for this.' Said the man, before raising his partner to her feet and forcing her to leave with him.

'There, now that that is dealt with, are you two going to come out from there?' Asked the woman, turning towards where Issei and Erza were hiding, behind a few sturdy oaks.

'We're not here to start any trouble.' Said Issei, placating the other woman, who slightly lowered her guard.

'What are you doing her then?' Asked the woman.

'Yes, what are we doing here?' Asked Erza.

'Er…' Muttered Issei, drawing a blank on how to respond.

 **'It astounds me sometimes, partner, how absentminded you can be. Why are you here?' Muttered Ddraig.**

'We are here because we are searching for strong people to join us.' Said Issei, in a stroke of brilliance.

'Join you, for what?' Asked the woman, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

'For the harem, right?' Asked Erza, getting Issei to splutter and the unknown woman to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

'No, not for the harem!' Shouted Issei in embarrassment.

'Why not, she is rather attractive as well, do you not find her desirable?' Pressed Erza, causing Issei to cry internally.

"Ddraig help!" Exclaimed Issei, only for the sound of deep chuckles to reach his ears.

'Who are you two?' Asked the pale woman.

'I am Erza Scarlet, a former member, of a derivative of the Holy Sword project.' Said Erza, getting the other woman to tense slightly.

'Holy Swords? Do you have a Holy Sword?' Asked the red eyed girl, as she raised her guard again.

'No, I don't. He does.' Said Erza, pointing to Issei, getting the pair of red eyes boring into her, to swivel to the perverted brunette.

'I'm not here for a fight, really.' Said Issei nervously, wholly uncomfortable with the glare he was receiving.

'Who are you? You never answered.' Asked the silver haired girl.

'I'm Issei Hyoudou.' Said Issei.

'A Devil and wielder of the Boosted Gear.' Added Erza, getting the other girl's eyes to widen and Issei to look at her in shock.

'Why would you tell her that?' Asked Issei.

'I'm sorry, was that supposed to be a secret? Please hit me.' Said Erza, causing Issei to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose is frustration.

"What is with this girl?" Shouted Issei internally.

'The Red Dragon Emperor, really?' Asked the silver haired girl, sounding more interested than alarmed at this piece of information, confusing Issei.

'Uh yeah, why?' Asked Issei bewildered.

'Would you care for a spar then?' Asked the girl, sounding more and more interested by the second.

'Why?' Asked Issei.

'I haven't been able to have a good fight in some time now, even more so since I've been trying not to antagonise the others so much… it isn't that bad, being nicer, but I still have my pride. I am the strongest Vampire here, so I can't find a challenge anymore.' Admitted the girl.

"What is it with silver haired people and fighting?" Thought Issei, remembering his destined rival.

'What is in it for him?' Asked Erza, bringing Issei's attention back to the current moment.

'You said you were looking for strong people to recruit. In that case, look no further, as in this entire area, there is no one stronger than me. If you can best me, I'd be honoured to fight alongside you, that is, if you are not all talk.' Said the girl, her tone turning dark towards the end as well.

'You must join the harem as well then.' Said Erza simply, getting Issei to look at her in shock.

'What are you trying to do?' Asked Issei in shock.

'I told you, I would help you form your harem and protect it and your interests.' Explained Erza simply.

'Fine, if he can actually beat me, then he should be worthy enough for me.' Said the girl.

'Uh… can I at least know your name then?' Asked Issei, feeling that he had no control in the matter.

'Moka Akashiya, strongest vampire in Romania.' Said the silver haired girl.

'Very well then, since this is a spar, I shall watch over the match and say when to stop.' Said Erza.

'I'm sorry, but why are you bossing me around?' Asked Moka, with a thin smile.

'I am just ensuring order and a good fight.' Defended Erza.

'All right, let's do this then, Ddraig!' Exclaimed Issei, before his gauntlet appeared on his left arm and announced the first boost.

'I see, so that's how it works.' Commented Moka curiously, noticing the rise in Issei's power, before frowning slightly.

'You're still weak though.' Said Moka.

'Well sorry for being weak, I was only human a few months ago and didn't even know I had a Sacred Gear!' Defended Issei hotly.

'I see. It seems this will be just as disappointing as always then.' Sighed Moka, lowering her guard.

'Oh yeah!' Roared Issei, before rushing the girl.

Moka watched on in amusement as the boy slowly ran at her, even after a second boost was announced from his gauntlet, doubling his speed. To Moka, Issei was still moving ridiculously slow. Pulling her right leg back, Moka prepared to punt Issei in the face, only for him to slide under her. Issei just barely grazed Moka's skirt with his hand, before grinning triumphantly, as another boost kicked in.

 **'Partner, you're only at three boosts right now and I can tell you in full certainty, she is still much stronger than you. Think very carefully about what you do next.' Warned Ddraig.**

"It isn't even a question Ddraig, oppai is life." Thought Issei.

'So, you have some skill, but do you really think you are a match for me?' Taunted Moka.

'Just wait, Dress… Break!' Exclaimed Issei, before the Vampire's clothes exploded.

An expanse of pale creamy skin was bared to Issei's eyes and he couldn't help but drool. Moka blinked at suddenly being stripped, before she scowled slightly and her energy rose around her, hiding her from view, before revealing her wearing a new set of attire. **  
**  
She wore a sleeveless white dress, which wrapped tightly around her figure, reaching mid-thigh, before it split. Her arms and legs were covered in black steel, with white cross designs along them and white steel pauldrons on her shoulders. Her shoes had also become low heeled black shoes. To complete the look, two bat-like wings emerged from her back.

'You just forced me to transform into my battle form… I hope you are ready, because now, I will make you know your place.' Growled Moka.

 **'Partner, if you know what is good for you, do not let her hit you. You need at least two more boosts to be able to survive one of her kicks in this form.' Said Ddraig.**

A near miss from a roundhouse kick caused Issei to backpedal quickly, before the brunet shot off to the side in a run.

'Why are you running away, fight me, coward!' Roared Moka in annoyance.

'I'll fight you when one of your kicks won't kill me on impact!' Shouted back Issei, before dodging another punt.

The silver haired Vampire growled at the evasiveness of her opponent. Every time Moka threw a kick, Issei seemed to just dodge the attack, sliding away from it.

'How are you avoiding all of these kicks, you're moving much slower than me?' Asked Moka, even as she tried to drop an axe kick on Issei, only for him to roll away from the attack.

'When you've been hunted down by a Nine Headed Hydra for sport, you'll learn to dodge everything!' Answered Issei, as he picked himself up, before another boost was heard.

 **'You can now survive a direct hit, partner.' Informed Ddraig.**

'All right, in that case, Ascalon!' Shouted Issei, before his Holy Sword jutted out of his gauntlet.

Moka stopped her attacks at this, feeling the power of the blade.

'So, you had something like this with you as well. I guess I really do need to take you seriously.' Commented Moka.

'That's right. I will be the Harem King! No one will beat me!' Proclaimed Issei, only for a small foot to sink into his gut.

'Yes, well, before that, know your place!' Shouted Moka, before her side kick launched the brunette tumbling away.

'There, it is over.' Said Moka in satisfaction, only to be confused when she heard chuckling.

'You think that's it? One hit and I'm finished? Don't mess around, I've taken much stronger attacks than that. I was almost fried to a crisp once. It will take more than that to put me down!' Roared Issei, standing up defiantly, as another boost sounded from his gauntlet, even as blood trickled from the sides of his mouth.

 **'Partner, now is your best chance to attack!' Said Ddraig.**

'Okay! Dragon Shot!' Said Issei, gathering his power into a small ball of red energy.

'As if that will beat me.' Laughed Moka, only for her eyes to widen, when Issei punched the small ball and a wave of red energy rushed her, overwhelming her.

 **'Reset.' Echoed the gauntlet.**

Issei dropped to his knees after that attack, feeling thoroughly drained.

As the dust from his attack started to clear, Issei looked on in anticipation, his breath coming out in short pants, as he coughed out a bit more blood.

'I have to admit, I'm impressed.' Came the voice of Moka, from within the dust.

'To think, that one attack was capable of taking away such a large amount of my armour, I guess I underestimated you after all.' Continued Moka, as she approached Issei.

As Moka exited the dust cloud, Issei could see all the steel covering her form had been destroyed. Her dress was mostly unharmed though, but looked a bit ruffled.

'If it wasn't for that cheap trick you used at the start, I might have even respected you after that.' Finished Moka, coming to stand in front of the kneeling Issei.

'Yeah… well, if this was a real fight, I would have just… made your body explode from within, even if I haven't got the targeting down yet properly.' Huffed Issei.

'Hmm, so you mean you were holding back? Now why don't I believe that?' Asked Moka teasingly, even as Issei weakly glared at her.

'It was a good fight, but I'm afraid I won't be joining you, come back in a year or two and maybe then you'll be able to beat me, but I'm stronger now.' Laughed Moka, before helping the brunet up.

'Thanks.' Mumbled Issei, as the silver haired girl held him steady for a moment.

'In all seriousness though, don't ever try something like that on me again. Now, for my reward.' Said Moka, before biting into Issei's neck.

Issei's eyes widened in shock and a slight amount of pain, as the Vampire sucked his blood.

'Mmm, that was delicious. Even if you are not an excellent fighter, you are an excellent snack.' Purred Moka, licking her lips hungrily.

'What the hell? You bit me! Does that mean I'm going to become a Vampire now? It was already bad enough being in the sun when I became a Devil, but if I become a Devil and a Vampire like Gasper, I might never be able to go to a beach again!' Whined Issei comically.

Moka raised a delicate eyebrow at this.

'You know someone who is a Devil and a Vampire? How is that possible?' Asked Moka sharply.

'Oh Gasper, Gasper was a half-Vampire, half-human, before he was turned into a Devil, that's why.' Answered Issei nervously.

'I see… and no, you won't become a Vampire, that requires me injecting my blood into you.' Said Moka.

'Well, I guess that is the end.' Said Erza, walking over to the duo.

'Yeah.' Agreed Issei.

'Is there somewhere we can rest for a bit? That really did take a lot out of me.' Asked Issei.

"Still not as bad as the Wild Water training." Thought Issei to himself.

'I suppose since you did give me a somewhat decent fight, I can entertain you for a bit, follow me.' Said Moka, turning on her heel, expecting the others to follow.

'Are you sure it is a good idea to follow a Vampire, into an area full of Vampires? What's that expression, like lambs to a slaughter?' Asked Erza.

'Er, I think we'll be fine… I hope.' Said Issei uncertainly, before following after the Vampire.

The two followed the silver and pink haired girl, as she led them closer and closer to the lights they had seen in the distance, before veering off to the right, confusing the duo.

'Um, isn't that the town?' Asked Issei.

'Yes.' Answered Moka curtly.

'Why are we walking away from it then?' Asked Issei.

'Simple, I don't live in that town, my family and I live on the outskirts of the town in our mansion.' Replied Moka.

"A mansion?" Thought Issei in confusion, before seeing a large outline on the horizon, which slowly came into focus.

'That's thing is huge! It's even bigger than Leviathan's mansion!' Exclaimed Issei in shock, as a twelve story mansion came into view.

'Yes. Sometimes I wonder if it is overkill, considering there are less than half a dozen of us who actually live in there, but at least we all have ample space.' Commented Moka.

The trio walked up to the large wrought iron gates in front of them, which Moka easily pushed open, despite their overwhelming size and no doubt weight as well. Walking up to the building itself, Moka opened the door, pushing it open easily, once again, ignoring just how large and heavy it must have been.

"It's like watching Koneko carry that massive bag up the mountain." Thought Issei in awe.

'Now, please take care to follow me and don't get lost, my sisters are not as hospitable as me and you might find yourself lacking a limb or two, if you irritate some of them.' Said Moka, unnerving Issei.

The silver haired beauty led the two up a long set of stairs, which were draped in rich velvet carpet. Reaching the third level of the mansion, Moka led them down a long hallway, before turning and stopping in front of a door.

'You can rest in here, my room is across from this one so if you need something, you will know where to find me. Do try not to wander though.' Said Moka, before opening the door, revealing a fairly lavish guestroom to the duo, before turning on her heel and walking across to the door behind them, entering her room, with the door shutting softly behind her.

Erza helped Issei over to the bed, before closing the door behind them.

'That was interesting.' Commented Erza.

'Yeah… I wonder what was up with those other two, that were trying to start a fight with Moka.' Hummed Issei.

'I have no clue, but what matters now is getting rest. You will need to fight Moka again tomorrow, in order to recruit her.' Said Erza, with a nod.

'Recruit, I could barely survive against her… *sigh* I'm just not strong enough yet. I bet if I had Balance Breaker I could do it. What do you think, Ddraig?' Asked Issei, looking at his left hand.

 **'The Vampire is indeed strong, but in the same way you beat Riser, you can beat her as well.' Said Ddraig, appearing as a green glow on Issei's hand.**

'Well yeah, but I wanted to hurt Riser for what he did. I don't really like the idea of slinging Boosted Holy Water at Moka… or making her explode from the inside.' Sighed Issei.

'You did bring out a Holy Sword against her though.' Pointed out Erza.

'That was more for intimidation than anything. I need to stop her advance somehow and I figured that would buy me some time.' Defended Issei.

 **'Yes and then while boasting about your dreams, she struck and you were almost taken out.' Muttered Ddraig.**

'Whatever. If I can't beat people without killing them, then that will just be something I need to deal with. I can't recruit people if they are dead and I don't want Leviathan getting angry with me.' Whispered Issei.

 **'You did kill quite a few Fallen Angels though.' Pointed out Ddraig, only for Issei to clench his jaw.**

"That was different." Thought Issei.

'In any case, get some rest. I will watch over you.' Declared Erza.

'You need rest more than me though.' Refuted Issei.

'Nonsense, I am fine.' Said Erza, before toppling over, eyes closed.

Luckily for Erza, she landed on the bed. Issei quickly stood up and carried her over to the head of the bed, with some difficulty, before tucking her under the covers. Issei sat down on the floor, at the foot of the bed, resting his back against the wooden fixture.

'Ddraig, what do I need to do to get Balance Breaker?' Asked Issei quietly.

 **'It depends on you, partner. In the past, my hosts would usually awaken them during times of stress or emotional turmoil. Sometimes, it was when they were facing overwhelming odds and needed an extra boost. Ultimately though, it comes down to the wielder.' Explained Ddraig.**

Issei thought on this for a moment, before a familiar voice spoke up.

'Hyoudou, come in here for a moment, there is something you need to see.' Said Leviathan.

"Where the hell have you been? You send me off to some random place and then disappear! I thought you were going to help me!" Ranted Issei in his mind.

'Oh believe me, I have and will continue to do so. Now then, come in here, before I pull you in here.' Said Leviathan calmly.

Issei grumbled to himself, before closing his eyes and entering his mind, his head slumping to his chest in the real world as he did so. With his awareness of the world gone, Issei didn't hear the door to his room opening. A pair of red slitted eyes watched the Red Dragon Emperor in silence, before walking over to a closet and grabbing a blanket.

'Vampires have excellent hearing you know. The walls are also quite thin here. I'll give you a second chance tomorrow. If you can impress me with more than your words, maybe I will join you, but you'll have to work for it.' Said Moka, as she draped the blanket over Issei's slumped form, before leaving the room, the door closing silently behind her.

 **So as you can no doubt tell by now, Moka will be the second Rook, but Issei will have to work for it.**

 **On the note of Moka, I started rereading the R+V manga and watching the anime for the first time… and well… I have an idea for an R+V story… I haven't started yet, simply adding it to my ideas document, containing all my ideas for other stories I'd like to do, but have not yet started and I would just like to take this time to gauge if there is any interest in me one day writing a Rosario + Vampire fanfiction.  
Thanks for reading.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	6. Past Mistakes

**Sorry for the slight delay, I had to get another injection last week and I basically lost 3 days of writing. The first because I needed to go to bed early, the second because I needed to wake up early and the third so I could get over the dizziness it caused me. I am working on more chapters though and I think for the next few updates, I will be going through my Fairy Tail fics. I will get to all of them in time, have no fear, but I am feeling a bit unmotivated these days, from feeling unwell for so long. Hopefully though, a bit of reading will give me the jolt I need and I'll churn out updates super-fast again.  
Well, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 6 – Past Mistakes

Issei opened his eyes and found himself in his mind, with a weird looking man next to him, who he had never seen before. Teal eyes stared at Issei patiently, confusing him slightly, before his mind started to connect the dots.

'I'm impressed, I didn't think you would figure out who I was without a pointless shouting contest to begin with. You really are improving it seems.' Commented the blue haired man.

'Leviathan? How? You're dead.' Spluttered Issei.

'There, that is more what I expected from you. You know, before I died, I had a body, this is what I looked like. Considering I am only a soul now, it isn't hard at all to reform myself into my own image.' Quipped Leviathan.

'Why did you need to take a form?' Asked Issei curiously.

'I like taking form. Would you enjoy being a blob of energy?' Retorted Leviathan.

Issei conceded the point with a small nod, before shaking his head.

'What did you want me to come in here for?' Asked Issei.

'That is a surprise, for now though, let's go for a walk inside your mind, follow me.' Said Leviathan, before turning around and walking away.

Issei stammered for a moment, before following after the devilish entity.

'As you can see, your mind is structured from the outside in. Your earliest memories are on the outside and as we get closer to the centre, we will eventually see more recent memories. Here is your third birthday, one of your earliest memories that you remember quite well.' Said Leviathan, pausing briefly in front of a mirror.

Issei looked at it and saw a much younger, cuter version of himself, hugging a small teddy bear.

'What is strange though, is most people normally have their earliest memories in the centre, as they are the things they try to protect and hold on to. Your typical collection of firsts usually go into them. First birthday. First stuffed toy. First day of school. First friend. Speaking of your first friend, given what you grew up to become, it is surprising your first friend was a girl, but then again, you thought she was a boy anyway.' Commented Leviathan in amusement.

'It isn't my fault, Irina's hair wasn't girly at all and she was more excited about playing outdoors than me. That's not normal for a little girl, they are supposed to play with dolls.' Defended Issei.

Leviathan looked back at Issei for a moment, before laughing uproariously.

'Dolls? Her father had a Holy Sword and was most likely an exorcist, I think dolls would have been pushed away in favour of defeating evildoers, or whatever else children like to believe they are capable of in their youth. In any case, let's continue.' Said Leviathan, before continuing on.

'Keeping your most recent memories closer to the centre though, that is strange. Why, you ask? Simple, it means you value the present and what is happening in your life now, more than your past. While that means you should be able to move on from things that happen to you easily, it seems that isn't always the case.' Said Leviathan, stopping in front of a cracked mirror.

'Why don't you take a look inside? See exactly what has damaged your mind.' Suggested Leviathan.

Issei looked at the mirror uncertainly. Whereas before, all the mirrors had been clear and pristine, this one was black, charred and heavily cracked. There had been a few others with cracks, but Issei had thought they would have been the memories of particularly bad beatings from the kendo club, or that weekend his parents had found his stash and thrown it all away. Issei slowly walked up to the mirror, before feeling a hand on his back.

'You'll thank me once this is all over.' Said Leviathan, before shoving Issei into the mirror forcefully. Issei disappeared from view, leaving Leviathan alone. The original Leviathan waited there patiently, before the seconds turned to minutes.

'The memory was not that long, what is taking him so long?' Muttered Leviathan, after five minutes had passed.

When Issei still hadn't returned after fifteen, Leviathan sighed and reluctantly stepped into the mirror.

 _-line break-_

It was the same memory Leviathan had seen before, the memory of Raynare's demise, only Issei was not where Leviathan had appeared, floating in the air, no, he had replaced the version of himself in the memory. Unlike in the memory though, Issei was frozen in place.

'Issei, please help me, I love you. Don't let that Devil kill me.' Pleaded Raynare.

Rias stood behind Issei, practically twitching for any sort of signal from Issei to kill the Fallen Angel, but he wasn't budging.

Leviathan watched for a minute, even as Issei stood there in place, before floating over to him and pushed him to the side. Issei seemed to split in two, one making up the Issei of the original memory and the other Issei consisting of the current Issei.

'So, you got stuck in the past.' Commented Leviathan, as the memory of Issei gave Rias the okay to kill Raynare, as his current form watched on in muted silence.

After Raynare was killed, the memory repeated itself.

'Can you still not think about this moment? Just the memory of it has frozen you.' Continued Leviathan.

Issei said nothing, as he watched Raynare get killed again, before the memory started over again.

'You keep this particular memory very close to your centre, care to explain why, especially since it isn't a good memory?' Asked Leviathan.

The memory repeated itself two more times, before Issei spoke.

'Because it is one that changed me. One of the most innocent people I have ever met was killed, by my first girlfriend, of all people, who then ended up being killed, by the woman who I wanted to become my girlfriend. It was all so confusing and painful… I didn't know what to do… I had no control… powerless.' Whispered Issei.

'Yes, you were fairly powerless, but not completely. Looking back, it was you who defeated your first girlfriend. You have grown even stronger now though, so why are you still hung up on this memory?' Asked Leviathan.

'I… don't know.' Muttered Issei.

Leviathan gave a small snort at this, before placing his hand on Issei's right shoulder.

'Time to leave this memory.' Said Leviathan, before the two left the memory and appeared in front of the cracked mirror again.

'Come along, we are almost to the centre of your memories and I know there is someone just dying to see you.' Said Leviathan, mirth evident in his tone.

'Wait, if these are my memories, how can there be someone else in here?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'Memories are just that: memories. However, if you supress them, they can grow and fester, mutate, control you, limit you, encourage you, or even break you completely. In a way, your memories did all of these things. You simply don't realise just how your memories have affected your very sense of being.' Said Leviathan, before stopping and turning around.

'This is the end, just a little further ahead is your core. It contains the one thing which you, unwittingly or otherwise, have decided defines you. In order for you to grow, you need to confront it.' Said Leviathan, gesturing for Issei to walk forward, stepping to the side.

Issei tentatively walked past Leviathan, unsure of what to expect. As he started to focus on what he saw, he felt himself go numb in disbelief.

'Hello Issei, will you die for me-augh, bastard!' Cursed, what Issei could only assume was a figment of his imagination, Raynare.

'Tut, tut little fallen, I told you not to mess with him.' Said Leviathan, recoiling his whip of boiling water that he had struck the scantily-clad Fallen Angel with.

Raynare growled in anger, but didn't let her sharp retort out. He was still holding the whip after all.

'W-what is she doing here? How is she here?' Asked Issei anxiously, never tearing his gaze away from Raynare.

'As it so happened, a fragment of her soul broke off during that memory you just saw. If you haven't learnt by now, strong souls, such as myself, can keep themselves from moving on and later reform through others. The Fallen Angel over there is not a strong soul in the slightest, but it possessed strong desires, enough to latch on to you, well, a part of it at least.' Explained Leviathan.

'That doesn't make sense, she hated me, why would she want to become a part of me?' Retorted Issei.

'It wasn't by choice. Ignorant as she was, she only latched on to what she could. You were the only one there nearby that she could attach to.' Said Leviathan.

'Exactly! Why would I want to remain with a pathetic Devil for augh!' Scoffed Raynare, before screaming in pain.

'I honestly expected you to learn after the first few times, but since you need to hear this again: I am a Devil, stop insulting them before I pluck your little wings and mount you on a wall somewhere.' Admonished Leviathan.

'Why do you want me to see this… see her?' Asked Issei.

'You want a harem, no?' Asked Leviathan, to which Issei nodded.

'Well, I noticed something whenever that girl you rescued would reciprocate any of your advances, you would practically recoil. So tell me, why does someone who wants a harem, shy away from potential women, who wouldn't mind being a part of said harem? I decided to find out for myself and trawled your mind, eventually finding her. Normally, I would have simply killed her and been done with it, but the point was raised that in order for you to truly move on, you need to confront her. Hence me bringing you here.' Explained Leviathan.

'I get it.' Said Issei quietly, getting a small nod of approval from Leviathan.

'But I can't do it right now, sorry.' Said Issei, causing Leviathan to frown, before Issei pulled himself out of his mind.

'Aw, poor Leviathan, your plan didn't work, Issei still can't bear the sight of me.' Teased Raynare.

'I am this close to chaining you up, don't push it.' Said Leviathan, holding his thumb and index finger very close together.

'Do it, it won't help little Issei get over what happened. In fact, you might even make him have flashbacks to what happened to that foolish Holy Maiden.' Taunted Raynare, before wincing, as the whip struck her again.

'You win this round, but you won't win the war.' Said Leviathan in annoyance, before following suit and disappearing.

 _-line break-_

Leviathan reappeared on the edge of Issei's memories, and sighed in exasperation.

'That did not work well at all.' Muttered Leviathan.

'Yes, but I am surprised at the restraint you showed.' Spoke a voice, causing Leviathan to laugh.

'I thought you said you don't have enough power to penetrate too deeply into this dimensional space, yet here you are, back again.' Commented Leviathan, turning to face the same faceless mass of energy that had spoken to him before.

'True, but I needed to see how you would react to my words. I see you lived up to my expectations and have reaffirmed my idea to recruit you. The use of a whip to try and make Raynare politer… was unexpected, but it seems to be effective, though I do hope you don't go overboard.' Commented the mass of energy.

'I only care for my main ambition, I'm not about to indulge in petty torture, of a being so far beneath me. I have more class than that.' Scoffed Leviathan.

'Well, in any case, we won't watch you so closely anymore, but I may pop by occasionally. Good luck.' Said the spectre, before fading away.

 _-line break-_

Issei awoke to find himself seated on the floor, with a blanket loosely draped over him.

'What did I miss?' Asked Issei in confusion.

 **'It seems your new friend has a softer side to her than you thought. Honestly, did you have to strip her though?' Commented Ddraig, appearing as a glowing green mark, on Issei's left hand.**

A soft yawn grabbed Issei's attention, before the sound of frantic shuffling reached his ears.

'What happened, where am I?' Demanded Erza, utterly confused.

Issei stood up from the foot of the bed, which led to him having a pillow thrown into his face, with surprising force, from a girl who was supposed to be near death's door a few hours ago.

'Oh, it's you Issei… why am I in the bed and why were you on the floor?' Asked Erza.

'You collapsed and I wasn't that tired, so I let you have the bed.' Explained Issei.

'So I inconvenienced you, I'm sorry, please hit me.' Said Erza, bowing her head, only for Issei to sigh.

'I'm not going to hit you, we are in this together so it is important both of us are strong and healthy. How else are you going to help me create my harem?' Joked Issei, but it seemed it was lost on Erza.

'I see, of course! How could I be so blind? Not to worry, from this moment on, I will not have such a poor lapse of judgement again.' Declared Erza.

'I'm guessing by all that noise the two of you are awake.' Said Moka, entering the room a moment later.

'Ah, you are here. Very well then, as my first step in building Issei's harem, I will defeat you in combat and force you into submission.' Said Erza strongly.

Moka raised a delicate eyebrow in disbelief.

'Perhaps you need to rest a little longer, you seem to be delusional.' Said Moka.

'Nonsense, I will defeat you here and now scoundrel.' Said Erza, before a sword materialised in her right hand, one thrumming with demonic energy.

'How did you do that?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'Oh, it seems I forgot to tell you about just how deep my affinity for Demonic Swords is. In fact, it is so great, that I can materialise them as well. Think of it as the counterpart to the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith, except instead of Holy Swords, I make these.' Said Erza.

'Hmm, maybe you are worth something after all… very well, I will humour you with a spar, follow me.' Said Moka, before turning, with a swish of her silver hair and leaving.

'Are you sure you are ready for something like this?' Asked Issei nervously.

'Of course, I recover extremely fast. Now, let us gather a member for your harem.' Said Erza, before getting off the bed and following after the Vampire.

Issei sighed, before following after the two. Moka led them outside and to an open area, just in front of their mansion.

'Ready when you are.' Said Moka, before leaping back to avoid a slash.

'You are quicker than I thought.' Complimented Moka.

Erza didn't respond, simply charging in again, before sweeping her blade from left to right, seeking to bisect Moka. Moka jumped onto the flat of the blade and kicked Erza in the head, causing her to be sent flying back and for her blade to clatter to the ground.

'You're more agile than I thought.' Added Erza.

Erza then materialised two more swords, before lunging at the Vampire.

'It seems despite your natural aptitude for bladed combat, you have no real style and were never taught either. My sister would have already tore you to pieces, if you attacked her with this weak offensive.' Quipped Moka, ducking under Erza's dual sword swipe, before lashing out with a mule kick to her gut, sending her flipping through the air.

The red haired knight dug her blades into the ground, slowing herself down, before pushing off from the ground again.

'Take this!' Shouted Erza, throwing the sword in her right hand towards Moka at blinding speeds.

The Vampire leaned to the side, letting the blade fly by harmlessly, before back-flipping to avoid Erza's vertical slash, with the remaining sword.

'Good, but not good enough.' Admonished Moka.

'Fine then.' Said Erza, slamming her blade into the ground, before sweeping her left arm in the air above her in an arc, causing a dozen blades to materialise.

'Dance, my blades.' Commanded Erza, punching her right fist forward, as her swords flew at Moka.

Moka cartwheeled away to the right, before feeling her senses scream at her, causing her to twist in mid-air, the only thing that saved her from being impaled, by a dozen more swords that had popped out of the ground.

'Impressive, but I've humoured you enough I think.' Said Moka, before rushing Erza and slamming a kick into her head, only for the redhead to tank the hit, blocking it with her right arm.

'I win.' Said Erza, gripping onto the leg, before materialising a sword in her left hand which she stabbed into Moka's thigh.

Moka gave an ear-piercing yell, as the cold steel rammed through her porcelain skin.

'First blood is mine, I win.' Said Erza, pulling the blade out and releasing the Vampire, who slumped helplessly to the ground.

'I approve.' Commented Leviathan.

"That was scary… but strangely arousing… I didn't think I had a blood fetish." Thought Issei.

 **'You fool! It isn't the blood that you found enticing, it was their fighting prowess. My past hosts had harems, true, but those that made them up were always strong as well. With the threat that comes with being the Red Dragon Emperor, only the strong would risk interacting with my hosts in an amorous way.' Explained Ddraig.**

Issei was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard multiple voices approach them, growing louder in intensity.

'There she is!' Shouted someone, gaining the attention of Issei, Erza and Moka.

'So this was your big plan, come and attack me when I am wounded. Exactly what I would expect from a bunch of cowards.' Scoffed Moka, standing up, despite the blood running down her leg, showing no signs of weakness.

'On the contrary, we have come to stop your attacks on us.' Commented a pale man with greying hair. **  
**  
'My attacks? I haven't attacked anyone in years.' Retorted Moka.

'Yet despite your words Elizabeth and Franz both returned yesterday, beaten and bruised, citing you as the culprit.' Said another man, who possessed black hair.

'They attacked me.' Defended Moka.

'And you expect us to believe your word over theirs, despite the evidence and you past history.' Retorted a woman, with long, wavy brown hair.

'She's telling the truth, we both saw it.' Interjected Issei, drawing the attention of the mob, consisting of approximately a dozen Vampires.

'Who exactly are you? An outsider? Why would we believe your words over the words of our own?' Asked the brown haired man rudely.

'One of your own is right in front of you telling the truth, but you aren't listening to her!' Protested Issei.

'Indeed, it was clear that Moka was the one being attacked when we stumbled upon her and those two others. Cowards, two against one and they still lost.' Added Erza.

'I believe you should watch what you say to us, we will not take insults to our kind lightly.' Warned the grey haired Vampire.

The group of Vampires took a step to advance on Erza, who was still standing next to the wounded Moka, only for Issei to walk in front of them and summon his gauntlet.

'I won't let you touch Erza. If you can't believe Moka's words then leave now, she is more than a match for all of you.' Said Issei.

'On the contrary, the twelve of us against her is a rather equal match, however, with that wound you so kindly dealt to her, we can actually defeat her.' Said the brown haired woman in amusement, before flinching as Issei summoned Ascalon.

'Are you sure about that? Do you really want to make an enemy of the Red Dragon Emperor?' Asked Issei warningly.

The group of Vampires looked slightly cowed at this, before regaining their bravado.

'Not to worry, the Vampire race is of superior blood, you will fall just as easily, Red Dragon or no.' Said the brown haired man.

The two sides glared in anticipation as the tension started to rise, before Moka broke it.

'Very well then, if I leave Romania, will you fools let this nonsense go?' Requested Moka.

'Leave? Why would you leave here? For what reason?' Asked the grey haired man.

'I've grown bored of this weak place, filled with fools and bravado, with no one to challenge my strength. If my presence is such an inconvenience, I will leave.' Repeated Moka, with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Do you mean that?' Asked the grey haired man, ignoring the insult.

'As long as no one tries to get revenge through my family, then yes. Believe me though, I will know if someone tries.' Said Moka threateningly.

'Very well, those are agreeable terms. You must leave within twenty-four hours.' Said the grey haired man, before signalling for the others to leave, which they did with only some grumbling.

'Why'd you offer to leave, we could have taken them?' Asked Erza.

'True, but you did best me, even though I was holding back. A deal is a deal. I was bested, granted, it wasn't by you, but it has been a long time since someone has gone toe-to-toe with me. I will join you two under two conditions. The first, I will train Erza in proper usage of a blade, so she can give me a better fight. The second, I will not join this harem of yours, until you best me personally, Issei. Are those terms agreeable?' Asked Moka.

'That is better than I was expecting, take the deal.' Interjected Leviathan.

 **'I agree.' Added Ddraig.**

'Okay then, we've got a deal.' Said Issei, sticking his right hand out for a handshake.

Moka grasped the hand tenderly, not using her monstrous strength, before pulling Issei towards her quickly.

'I also get to have a snack when I feel like it.' Added Moka, before sinking her fangs into Issei's neck, who could only yelp in surprise.

'Fine, but when I beat you, I get to decide when you get to do that.' Grumbled Issei, rubbing his neck in annoyance, once Moka had pulled back.

'If you beat me. If.' Smirked Moka.

"Leviathan, take us away from this crazy place." Thought Issei, placing his left hand on Erza's shoulder, as Moka was still holding his right hand.

'Very well, two pieces down, several more to go.' Said Leviathan, before the three of them disappeared.


	7. Split

**Finally on my break, so expect a few chapters to come out across my stories soon. Sorry for the delay in getting this one out, but they decided to give us a stack of lectures in our last week, so I couldn't even proofread this.  
Enjoy!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 7 – Split

In a flash of light, three figures appeared on the edge of the devil capital. Issei, Erza and Moka, looked at the buildings in the distance with curiosity.

'Wait, we actually made it. About time you got it right.' Commented Issei.

'What are you talking about?' Asked Moka, narrowing her eyes on the devil.

'Uh…' Stammered Issei, not able to answer the silver haired girl.

'Yes, I noticed you zone out and talk to yourself at times. I didn't mean to pry, but it does seem odd.' Added Erza.

"Guys, what should I do?" Thought Issei nervously.

'Might as well tell them the truth at this point, especially since I will need to take over to get those pieces for us now.' Said Leviathan.

Issei gave a small sigh, before preparing to explain his unique situation.

'Well, you see, I have a voice in my head.' Started Issei, before pausing.

'Actually, I have two, but one is in my hand, actually, the Boosted Gear… okay, let me start over. A few days ago, the soul of a devil slipped into my body. Only thing is, this soul belonged to the original Leviathan that died years ago. The tricky part though, is he took over my body for a bit and made a lot of important people think that the two of us had fused. The truth is, we will fuse in time, but that hasn't happened yet, but if these people were to find out, I could get in serious trouble.' Explained Issei.

'I see. That is quite interesting.' Commented Erza.

'I'm curious, is this other Leviathan strong?' Asked Moka.

'Strong enough to kill hundreds of mages at once with one attack, yeah, he's strong.' Said Issei, with a nod.

'I'm assuming they are training you somehow as well then, correct?' Inquired Moka.

'Yep, him and Umimaru… er, the Nine-Headed Hydra.' Said Issei, causing Moka to raise a brow at this piece of information.

'You mean to tell me the Nine-Headed Hydra is willing to train you and not merely kill you on sight?' Asked Moka.

'Not so much me, but Leviathan.' Said Issei.

'I see… in that case, it seems I made the right choice in deciding to join you. From the sounds of things, your growth rate is commendable and I'm looking forward to a good fight later on down the track.' Said Moka.

'Okay. In any case, he is going to be taking over my body for now while we try to get those Evil Pieces, see you later.' Said Issei, before relinquishing control to Leviathan.

The devil glanced at his two newest recruits, who seemed largely unfazed by his presence, but he noted a slight stiffening of the vampire's shoulders.

'Let's go then.' Said Leviathan, leading the two into the heart of devil-kind.

 _-line break-_

'Serafall, what brings you to my little slice of hell?' Asked Ajuka Beelzebub, a green haired man, who was as infamous as Sirzechs, also attaining the title of Super Devil.

'I just had a feeling I should be here today.' Said Serafall, legs swinging off the edge of the work desk she had sat on, ignoring Ajuka, who was looking over some papers.

'And I suppose that has nothing to do with the fact that the original Leviathan is back and you are simply hoping to run into him?' Questioned Ajuka, never looking up from his work.

'Hmm, I don't know what you mean Ajuka, it isn't like I know for sure who might come to visit you or when.' Teased Serafall.

'Now why don't I believe you, Serafall?' Questioned Ajuka rhetorically.

'So it seems the two of you have been expecting me.' Said Leviathan, as he walked into the study, being led by one of Ajuka's attendants, Moka and Erza to either side of him.

'Oh look Ajuka, it is the other Leviathan, what a coincidence.' Commented Serafall, giving a small giggle.

'I suppose I can guess what you are here for, given those two beside you.' Said Ajuka, swivelling his blue eyes away from his work at last, to gaze at the form of Issei.

'At least the Beelzebub of this time seems to have a brain. You would be correct in assuming I am here for a set of these Evil Pieces. It seems my line has been reduced to nothing and I intend to build it back up.' Said Leviathan.

'I hope that you don't intend to build up your forces and try to take over the Underworld.' Commented Ajuka.

'Hardly, I merely want to achieve my goal and these two will be a big help.' Said Leviathan.

Ajuka looked Erza and Moka over critically, before giving a nod.

'Your judgement is quite astute. Very well then, I will require some of your blood to attune the pieces to you. If you would be so kind of course.' Said Ajuka, walking over to one of the desks around him and grasping a test tube.

Leviathan sighed, before a small stream of blood came out of his nose, which quickly flew into the test tube.

Ajuka capped the tube and walked off, while Leviathan gave a small snort.

'I know.' Said Serafall, once Ajuka had left.

'Know what?' Asked Leviathan.

'That you didn't really fuse with Issei Hyoudou yet.' Said Serafall cheekily, enjoying the way his lips tightened.

'And you just confirmed it again, hehe.' Giggled Serafall with a wink, sticking her tongue out.

'How, just out of curiosity?' Asked Leviathan, realising that he had been found out.

'I didn't get to become the Satan in charge of diplomatic relations because of my good looks. I can read all of your subtle tells, to know you were telling a half-truth the whole time, at the end of the meeting. What I want to know, is why?' Said Serafall.

'Issei needs training and I can't do that when he is going to school.' Said Leviathan.

'Hmm… one week. You have one week to train Issei as much as you want before you need to let him come back to Kuoh. He has to finish school, after all, my dear Sona works so hard to look after that school for everyone and it would be a shame if that effort was wasted. I might just slip up and reveal the truth to the whole world.' Said Serafall, with a grin.

'Even though that means revealing Issei Hyoudou is still separate from my soul?' Queried Leviathan.

'Mhmm.' Nodded Serafall happily.

'I see. You are a powerful devil after all.' Commented Serafall, causing the bubbly girl to beam.

'Although, I'm more interested in those two behind you right now. Why are you two with him?' Asked Serafall.

'Issei saved me from a group of fallen angels that were torturing me. After that, I joined him to help him build his harem. I beat Moka here as my first task.' Said Erza.

'Hmm, and you don't mind following Issei Hyoudou, knowing he is not the actual Leviathan?' Asked Serafall.

'I am following him because he wants a harem and big breasts, I did not even know of Leviathan before today.' Admitted Erza.

'I am more curious to see what Issei can grow to become.' Commented Moka.

'Hmm, now I'm curious too… okay then, once Issei goes back to school, every Saturday, I want to spend one hour with him and one hour with you, like a double date.' Said Serafall.

'And I assume saying no, means you will tell the rest of the truth?' Questioned Leviathan rhetorically, only for Serafall to wink.

'Fine then, I should get to know you better as well then, considering you will end up joining this harem of his.' Said Leviathan, causing Serafall to tilt her head to the side.

'Hmm? I don't know about that.' Said Serafall.

'You are powerful and have big breasts, meeting both of our primary criteria, the fact that you call yourself Leviathan merely makes it an inevitability.' Said Leviathan.

'We'll see then I guess.' Sang Serafall in amusement, just before Ajuka returned.

'Here you are, a full set of Evil Pieces.' Said Ajuka, handing Leviathan a small ornate box, carved out of marble, containing fifteen chess pieces.

'Now how exactly do I use these to turn a person into a devil?' Asked Leviathan.

'You just put the piece on their chest and say a little line like "I, Serafall Leviathan, command you to rise again and live as my faithful knight".' Supplied Serafall.

'I see… seems simple enough. We will be leaving now.' Said Leviathan, before he, Moka and Erza, left the two satans.

 _-line break-_

Inside his own mind, Issei wandered through his hall of mirrors, each depicting a memory of his life. It was one thing to recall a fond or bad memory, it was another to relive them though, as Issei soon found out. Having dived into some of his earlier, happier memories, such as him playing hero with Irina, he felt a familiar joy blossom in his chest. In a similar way, when he decided to try and relieve a memory of him peeping on the Kendo Club, he felt every blow just as he had then we he was only a human. An involuntary wince escaped Issei as he recalled this, before he focused on a new memory. He had just received his acceptance letter to Kuoh Academy. Strangely enough, the joy he felt was genuine, just as it had been at the time, but this time, a strong sense of foreboding was at the back of his mind.

As Issei exited the memory, he decided to make his way to the centre of his memories and confront his first girlfriend and a murderer, sadly for him though, these two weren't mutually exclusive.

'I'm honestly surprised you are back here so soon. By yourself no less.' Commented Raynare in boredom, cheek resting on her fist, as she stared at the devil.

Issei looked up at her with a conflicted expression. The most prominent emotion on his visage was anger, but there was a great deal of curiosity in there as well.

'Why did you do it?' Asked Issei.

'Kill you? I felt like it, happy?' Drawled Raynare sarcastically, causing Issei to growl.

'I don't care about that! Why are you here?' Roared Issei.

'Really? You don't care that I killed you?' Asked Raynare, raising a delicate eyebrow in amusement.

'I already accepted that you killed me, after all, even though I became a devil, I was happy with it. I want to know why you are here in my mind. Why can't you just disappear already?' Asked Issei in annoyance.

'You're asking the wrong person.' Crooned Raynare.

'After all, you and I both know how I got here, but, we also both know why I am still here.' Continued Raynare.

'Why can't you just leave me alone?' Said a deflated Issei, his shoulders sagging and head dropping slightly.

'Do you know how hard it has been to try and open myself up to people again? Do you even care how badly you messed me up?' Asked Issei softly.

'Nope.' Said Raynare cheerfully.

'Of course you don't. I don't understand how you and Azazel are the same species. He was a leader, a teacher, helpful, useful. You… you are just petty, selfish and a pathetic weakling. A supposed mighty fallen angel, who lived for years, defeated by a breast loving pervert, who had only been a devil for a few days. You… you're a joke, Raynare.' Said Issei, turning his back on the fuming fallen angel.

'Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? I'm your superior in every way!' Raged Raynare.

'But you're dead, barely hanging on from vanishing from existence, while I can match people ten times stronger than you. Face it, you're a joke. You've got great oppai, sure, but so did that freaky stray devil Viser. You're just a pretty face with nothing else going for you, even someone like Raiser wouldn't care for you.' Said Issei, before walking away from Raynare.

'Oh, you think you are so fucking great, you filthy devil! You are nothing but a weak, snivelling loser, who would die just for a hentai mag!' Screeched Raynare, even as Issei kept walking.

'I know, so what does that make you, considering I beat you into the ground?' Said Issei, just before he left Raynare's view.

Issei kept walking, ignoring Raynare's rantings and ravings, until they faded into the distance.

'I'm genuinely surprised you just did that.' Commented Leviathan, appearing in front of Issei and causing him to stop walking.

'Well, what do you think?' Asked Issei.

'I think you are making a big leap forward, all things considered, but, you clearly aren't there yet.' Said Leviathan, pointing off to the side.

Issei followed the direction Leviathan's finger was pointing in and saw the familiar cracked and blackened mirror, looking somewhat less damaged.

'Progress is better than nothing though.' Said Leviathan.

'Thanks I guess.' Said Issei.

'Take over for now.' Said Leviathan, before Issei faded from view.

'One step at a time.' Muttered Leviathan.

'Why does it have to be one step at a time?' Asked a voice, which Leviathan didn't recognise.

Similar to before, a fluid apparition appeared in front of Leviathan, causing the devil to feel uneasy.

'And who might you be? You are not the same person who appeared the past few times.' Asked Leviathan.

'Oh? So he's been here too, how curious. I wonder what brought him to this reality? In any case, I've gotten off topic.' Said the blurry figure.

'What was the topic in the first place?' Asked Leviathan.

'Progress. Yes, why wait for it, when you can make it happen instantly. As it so happens, I'm quite familiar with the… charge… you have locked up inside this boy's mind. Oh yes, in most realities she seems to be very adamant on surviving, quite curious. Someone as weak as her managing to cheat death in nearly every iteration… it really makes you wonder, just how she could have been so stupid and arrogant to keep falling into this scenario over and over.' Said the figure, before giving a small chuckle.

'What do you mean by progress?' Asked Leviathan curiously.

'Do you want her to submit to you? It can be done in a matter of minutes if you wanted to. Want to reclaim this body as your own? An hour or two is all it would take. Power beyond your imagining? Within days you could be the strongest being in this realm.' Tempted the apparition.

'There is always a catch with offers that sound too good to be true, I would know, since devils specialised in making them.' Commented Leviathan, narrowing his eyes on the figure in front of him.

'Ah, but I didn't even intend to meet with you, I was merely following the fallen angel you have here. Meeting you was pure coincidence and I've not met you in any reality before. Surely this is not a fluke, no, there must be a reason for it and I merely want to know why. Everything happens for a reason and since he came to see you as well, you must be quite a valuable asset.' Explained the figure.

'I'm flattered.' Said Leviathan, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'Well, just think about it. Your deepest desires at the tips of your fingertips, you just have to decide if you want them badly enough.' Said the figure, before moving past Leviathan and heading towards Raynare.

'Where do you think you are going?' Said Leviathan, uncrossing his arms and tensing up in anticipation.

'Don't get so worked up, I want you on my side, I don't want to upset you. I just want to have a quick look at the fallen angel of this world. You have my word; I won't touch her.' Said the figure, before continuing on.

'It's odd though… I would have expected a devil of standing such as yourself to have dealt with her already, I wonder why you haven't yet?' Said the figure, before disappearing from Leviathan's view.

 _-line break-_

Issei blinked as he found himself staring at Moka and Erza.

'I see you are back to being yourself.' Commented Moka.

'Yeah, I'm guessing everything worked then?' Inquired Issei.

'Of course. Just look at what you are holding.' Said Erza, only for Issei to gaze down and spot the chess pieces he now held.

'Alright, I think it is time we go back then.' Said Issei.

'Back where exactly?' Asked Moka.

'The house… of Leviathan.' Said Issei.

'Your house or his house?' Asked Moka.

'His, for now.' Said Issei.

'Is that wise? We know the situation, but will the others also understand?' Asked Erza.

'Err… probably not… what do you two think we should do then?' Asked Issei.

'Expand the harem more first.' Said Erza instantly.

'I'm all for expansion, but I was thinking of recruiting more people to fight with, not wrestle in the bedroom.' Said Moka.

'The two don't have to be mutually exclusive.' Pointed out Erza.

'Any suggestions then?' Asked Issei.

'You could always go back to the Forest of Familiars. While many of the creatures there are quite unremarkable and commonplace, there are some that are exceedingly rare and powerful, just like the Nine-Headed Hydra you mentioned earlier.' Said Moka.

'Okay then, we've got a plan, let's go.' Said Issei, pumping his fist, only for it to start speaking.

 **'Partner, that may not be the best idea. There are some things in the familiar forest that should be left undisturbed, the less said about it the better.' Said Ddraig.**

'Why though? With the four of us, I'm sure we can beat anything in there.' Said Issei.

 **'Just don't say I didn't warn you… especially if you run into her.' Said Ddraig ominously, before going silent.**

'So are the rest of us in agreement?' Asked Erza.

'Yeah, sure, I suppose… I just wonder what Ddraig was talking about.' Mumbled Issei.

"Leviathan, take us away." Thought Issei, placing his hands on the shoulders of his allies, only for nothing to happen.

"Leviathan? You in there?" Asked Issei.

'Yes, I was just dealing with another guest… nothing to worry about. Where do you plan to go now?' Said Leviathan, after a moment.

"The Forest of Familiars." Replied Issei.

'I see… in that case, be sure to meet up with Umimaru, he will help guide you all and ensure no one tries to attack you in there.' Advised Leviathan, before the three warped away.


	8. Blue Destruction

**A chapter every month or so seems to be my current rate, but hopefully it will increase after exams, maybe to two or three a month, but no promises.  
Also, to recap, I am back to writing, just not at my previous rate or chapter length. I'm trying to regain my old writing standard, but it is taking time, as my joints still hurt somewhat.  
Lastly, I've decided to add a chapter recap to all of my chapters moving forward, since I inevitably take long breaks between coming back to a story.**

 _Previously:  
Leviathan managed to get a set of Evil Pieces from Ajuka while also being coerced into spending time with Serafall, with the promise of her keeping the secret of their duality. Issei also confronted Raynare alone and managed to come out with the last laugh. Leviathan met another mysterious entity in Issei's mind, different to the one he had met previously. Now, Issei and his group are heading back to the Forest of Familiars._

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 8 – Blue Destruction

Issei, Erza and Moka appeared just outside the cave that housed Umimaru. The great serpent felt their arrival and poked three of its nine heads out to have a look, each one scrutinising a person in turn.

'Uh, Umimaru, do you think you could guide us around the forest? We're trying to find more strong people to join us.' Asked Issei apprehensively.

The three heads all fixated on Issei, who involuntarily swallowed in fear. The three heads turned towards each other and seemed to be having a mental discussion, before the other six heads emerged, along with Umimaru's body.

One of the heads seemed to bob in a nod, before walking off, prompting the other three to follow.

'How exactly did you manage to tame the Nine-Headed Hydra?' Asked Moka, causing the creature to give a low rumbling growl.

'I didn't tame anything! Leviathan and the Nine-Headed Hydra were friends in the past and it is only helping me because Leviathan is in me.' Explained Issei quickly, causing the growling to stop.

'Hmm, it seems quite touchy.' Said Erza, causing it to growl again.

'He just doesn't like people who haven't earned his respect.' Said Issei, stressing the masculine pronouns, which succeeded in calming Umimaru down.

'That seems like it would be difficult to manage in regards to teamwork. What if he attacked your allies because he didn't respect them?' Asked Erza.

'Umimaru wouldn't do that… I think.' Said Issei, before picturing the scenario.

'On second thought, that might be something to worry about…' Muttered Issei.

The group came to a halt at a large lake, which seemed to be completely devoid of life. The water was picture-perfect still and there wasn't even the usual sounds one would expect in a forest. Umimaru gave a loud bellow, which shook the trees and Issei, with Erza and Moka merely frowning in annoyance.

'Back for more?' Questioned a voice, that sounded like it was coming from underwater.

A single grey fin broke the surface of the lake, before a slitted eye appeared as well.

Umimaru seemed to snort from all of his heads, before stepping back.

'Hmm, you've brought guests this time.' Commented the shark-like creature, two more fins breaking the surface of the water, on either side of its head.

What occurred next thoroughly shocked Issei and caused Moka and Erza to raise their brows in surprise, as the shark-like creature seemed to stand up and transform, taking on a slightly bluer hue and growing dark blue hair. In addition to this, the animalistic facial features started to twist, becoming something decidedly human-like in nature.

'Who are you three?' Asked the shark-man hybrid, staying submerged in the water from his chest down.

'We are recruiting strong people to help us restore the Leviathan name to glory.' Said Issei.

'And why would I care about that? I'm no Leviathan.' Said the creature.

'You would get to engage in combat with many strong opponents.' Added Erza.

'Heh, not interested, I only want to get ahead in my tally against Umimaru, small fry aren't my thing.' Said the creature, before beginning its descent into the water again.

'Wait, stop!' Shouted Issei, only for the creature to stall.

'I'm waiting.' Growled the creature expectantly, unnerving Issei.

'What if one of us bests you in combat, would you be inclined to join us then?' Probed Moka, only for laughter to ring out in the area.

'A Vampire thinking they can fight with someone whose domain is water? Now I've seen everything.' Said the creature.

'Oh? That sounds like an insult to my pride.' Said Moka.

'Kehehe, fine then, I'll humour you for a moment, defeat me and I'll hear you out.' Said the shark, staring at Moka with its left eye.

'I'll make you know your place.' Said Moka, the metallic armour of her battle form appearing, before she shot off the ground, rushing the creature, only for it to sink under the water, causing her fly kick to go wide, which was quickly capitalised on, by a whip of its thin tail as she passed, striking her across her back.

Moka grit her teeth, feeling her blood leak onto the back of her dress, before twisting in mid-air and pushing off a tree, shooting back at the shark-man. Opening his jaws wide, the creature prepared to crush Moka between his sharpened teeth, only for Moka to somersault in mid-air and land an axe kick on the head of the creature. Moka then pushed off the head, leaping into the air, only for the shark to follow, blasting upwards after Moka.

'You are just a simple fish after all. The water may be your domain, but you are out of the water now, know your place!' Said Moka, looking to kick the creature charging at her back into the water, only for it to open its mouth and shoot out a bullet of water at Moka, causing her eyes to widen.

'Augh!' Cried Moka in pain, as the bullet of water struck her and propelled her to the shore line, even as little sparks of electricity danced along her skin.

'Normally you'd be right, but I'm not exactly a simple fish. I don't just live in the water, I am one with it, able to use it as I wish, why else do you think I would be able to fight with Umimaru?' Boasted the creature, which turned in mid-air and dived back down into the lake, sending water up into the sky.

'Ugh, I didn't expect things to be easy, but that was quite a surprise.' Commented Moka from her kneeling position, as a few more electric jolts ran along her arms and legs.

Moka clenched her dainty fists so tightly that blood started to leak out from her palms.

'However, my pride won't allow seafood to laugh at it.' Said Moka, before the blood that had been pooling in her palms began to harden and lengthen, leaving Moka with two pitch black spears in her grip.

'Seafood hmm? Take this then, **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**.' Said the aforementioned seafood, before a high-speed water projectile, in the shape of a large shark, blasted towards Moka.

'Know your place!' Said Moka, throwing the spear in her left hand to meet the incoming attack, while the spear in her right was quickly launched after, aimed directly at the shark-man.

The two spears ripped through the air, before doing the same to their targets. The shark of water exploded, the spear ripping right through it, leaving its constituent water to fall harmlessly back into the lake, while the shark of flesh was run through the shoulder and impaled against a tree. The shark of flesh and blood pulled the spear out of his left shoulder and walked back into the water, the puncture wound healing as soon as the water reached it.

'You're good girlie, I'll give you that much. It's been a long time since someone actually wounded me, especially considering that I know you're in a lot of pain right now. You Vampires really can't handle the water, can you? Just be thankful it was ordinary water and not Holy Water, or I'm sure you'd be dead right now.' Said the creature, before shifting its gaze to Umimaru.

'So you're not even here to fight huh? I'm disappointed. Well, if that's all, I'll be going now.' Said the shark-man.

'Wait! Can you at least tell us your name or something, like where can we find other strong people like you?' Requested Issei.

'If you want my name, you need to earn it by beating me in a fight, if you are looking for strong people though, just get Umimaru to show you to her den, I'm sure she'd be what you are looking for. Now, buzz off kid, unless you want that fight now?' Said the shark-man, before diving underwater, when Issei didn't respond.

'Well, Umimaru, do you know who he was talking about?' Asked Issei.

Umimaru seemed to grin at this with all of his heads, before setting off again.

'Are you okay to walk, Moka?' Asked Issei, looking back to his still downed friend.

'I'll be fine.' Said Moka, with a small wince, before Erza scooped her up.

'Let me go this instant!' Yelled Moka in embarrassment.

'Unacceptable, my job is to protect the harem and you are hurt, I can't leave you alone.' Said Erza.

'I'm sorry, when did I join this harem?' Asked Moka indignantly.

'It is inevitable.' Shrugged Erza, before the group followed after Umimaru.

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but if you are part of the harem, doesn't that mean you should have equal positioning instead of humbling yourself as you are now?' Asked Moka.

'With your pride, some humility is necessary to balance our group out.' Quipped Erza, with a small amused smirk.

'Are you sure you don't want me to carry her, Erza?' Asked Issei.

'Nonsense, if I cannot do this much, I don't even deserve to be part of the harem, large breasts or no. Besides, if Moka exerts herself too much, her already borderline bust will certainly shrink.' Explained Erza, much to her companions' confusion.

'What do you mean borderline bust?' Questioned Moka.

'Your breasts are only just ample enough to be considered large, should you exert yourself too much, they will shrink below an unacceptable level.' Said Erza, causing Moka's eye to twitch in irritation.

Before Moka could retort though, the group heard Umimaru snort and come to a halt. Issei felt a tingle run down his spine and became wholly uneasy all of a sudden.

 **'Oh no, turn back now partner, you've been led to the one creature you should avoid at all costs!' Exclaimed Ddraig.**

Issei looked around frantically, seeing only an open space around them, with trees dotted in the periphery.

'What is it Ddraig?' Asked Issei, only for a loud roar to bellow out.

 **'Ddraig! So you actually grew enough of a spine to come and find me directly.' Roared a voice from above, causing the group to look up.**

'Who is that Ddraig?' Asked Issei nervously.

 **'One of the Five Great Dragon Kings, Chaos Dragon Tiamat.' Said Ddraig, as the large pale blue western dragon settled on the ground in front of the group.**

"Leviathan, where are you, we are going to need your help... Leviathan? Where the hell did he go?" Thought Issei in worry, as he stared down a fully-grown dragon.

 _-line break-_

Leviathan, unaware of Issei's plight, was making his way through Issei's memories again, making his way towards Raynare.

'This is an interesting sight, you look like you are thinking.' Commented Leviathan.

Raynare appeared extremely pensive and the focused gaze aimed at nothing seemed wholly out of place, on the usual visage of the snarky Fallen Angel. Leviathan continued to approach Raynare, who seemed to be completely oblivious to him still.

'Now just what could have you in such deep thought?' Questioned Leviathan, of the leather clad Angel, only for her head to suddenly shoot up, as though finally noticing Leviathan's presence.

Leviathan raised an eyebrow, as she looked at him in terror, before her eyes seemed to gain some recognition of Leviathan and she calmed down slightly.

'Didn't anyone ever tell you it is rude to sneak up on someone?' Asked Raynare, taking numerous deep breaths.

'What exactly happened to you?' Asked Leviathan.

'Me? Absolutely nothing. Nothing happened to me. I just saw something that would make your very skin crawl. I saw a real monster, nothing like what I thought you may have been capable of. I saw destruction itself staring at me and it was hungry, begging for a chance to have its way with the world.' Said Raynare.

'What are you talking about?' Questioned Leviathan.

'It seems that Raynare has been shown a glimpse of the truth.' Said the first mysterious figure Leviathan had encountered, as he appeared next to the Devil.

'You people… what the hell are you?' Snapped Raynare, a manic gleam of fear in her eyes.

'So, it seems you've learned some humility at the very least, I suppose that is useful. As for what we are, I'm sure that is information that you don't need right now, especially with your whole world being shattered.' Said the figure.

'What exactly did the Fallen Angel see that could cause such a drastic change?' Asked Leviathan.

'You are aware of your life goal no doubt, well… what Raynare saw, was a larger part of that thing, a portion that would cause even you to bow in fear. Rather cruel to expose a Fallen Angel as weak as this Raynare is currently to, but I can't say the effects were not desirable. I'm more curious as to why he would show you this though.' Explained the figure, shifting towards Raynare at the end.

'Why should I tell you anything? You are just like him.' Said Raynare indignantly.

'Well, the fact that we are alike is even more of a reason to tell me not only anything, but everything. After all, whose side would you rather be on? You are a Fallen Angel, greedy, arrogant, vain, proud, stupid but you are not a being that craves destruction. At the very least, if you manage to utilise some appropriate thought, you might even be able to achieve a small victory over the beast which has terrified you. Most iterations of yourself do in fact join our group, but there are also those permutations which work with his group, sometimes willingly. It is fortuitous for you that neither of us can access this world so easily, as it causes us to be much more passive towards you and this universe, knowing that while you can make an impact, it is ultimately quite small in the grand scheme of things.' Explained the figure, before turning towards Leviathan, even as his form started to waver.

'That is also why, regardless of if you should achieve your goal, both our groups show some interest in you, Leviathan, as you may in fact be of more use to both of our groups than anything that occurs in this world. Keep that in mind. Farewell.' Finished the figure, before seemingly fizzling out of existence.

'So, have you decided to come around?' Asked Leviathan.

'I'm not deciding anything right now. I need time to process things.' Said Raynare.

'I see, given your current brain power, I'll give you a few days to mull things over, but don't forget, whatever you saw is not here right now, but I am and I might not be able to terrify you, but I can make things uncomfortable. Think it over.' Said Leviathan, leaving Raynare to mull her thoughts over. 


End file.
